Temptation
by GallagherGirl-IWish
Summary: Cammie and, her older brother, Grant's parents have split up, but only Cammie knows the real reason why leaving her testing the boundaries with her mum. But when her relationship with her boyfriend becomes complicated Grant's best friend Zach begins to feel things for her leaving both of them fighting against temptation. Rated T for swearing and minor drug use.
1. Chapter 1

The wind was blowing through the dark wet streets as Cammie sat on a bench with a cigarette in between her fingers and the cold air nipping at her skin. She had on a pair of black ripped jeans and a cream crop top with a leather jacket over it and a pair of Doc Martens tapping on the floor. The cigarette got stained from her dark red lipstick as she chucked it on the ground and put it down with her foot.

Standing up and sighing she began walking away from the bench and eventually got to a house with the lights on and two cars outside. When she opened the door she was instantly hit by the anger of her mother, Rachel Morgan, "Where the hell do you think you have been? It is nearly midnight and you have school tomorrow?"

Cammie just turned to face her mother with a bored expression and hung her jacket on the pegs by the door and put her bag back on her shoulder. "Can you just calm down I would have been in a lot later if I had it my way, believe me." Her mother's blue eyes flooded with anger as Cammie pushed past her and went into the kitchen.

Her brother, Grant, was sitting at the table with a bottle of beer in one hand. Opposite sat two of his friends that Cammie had grown up with having in the house; she never really saw much of them in all honestly. Because she was either too young to care about what her brother was doing or she was out- like tonight- trying to have her own fun. "Can I have a sip of that?" Cam asked pointing at the beer in her brother's hand, but before he could answer she grabbed the bottle and took a long hard gulp of it.

Her brother looked at her wide eyed but there was a hint of amusement in his blue eyes that he had inherited from their mother. His friends sat looking at her, they knew she tested her mother sometimes but never had the opportunity to see it in action. Cammie saw her mother stand there almost ready to explode, "Who do you think you are Cameron Anne Morgan? It is nearly midnight and you come in here stinking of cigarettes and just drink your brother's beer! You're a disgrace. What do you have to say for yourself?"

She was expecting Cammie to grumble and apologise but in the mood Cammie was in she was happy to see just how far she could test her mother, "I am going to go to bed. Night." Then she smiled at her brother and his friends, nodded at her mother as she walked up the stairs and then entered her room.

Back downstairs Rachel stood in the kitchen with a shocked face, while the guys sat in silence not sure what to say. "Mom calm down. She doesn't mean to be like this, she is just testing you. I was a bit like that when I was her age. She is 18 let her test the boundaries. This is just her coping with dad leaving." Grant had stood up and placed the beer down and put his hands on his mother's shoulders to calm her down.

Grant had light brown hair and was a strong build; he was very attractive and had inherited his mother's natural beauty. He was extremely athletic; he was older than his sister but only by a few years. He was 22. Their dad had left about 18 months ago after years of arguments with their mom. Before he left Cammie had also been quiet and kept herself to herself. She still kept herself to herself as much as possible but she had been staying out late, smoking and drinking more. She would sometimes tag along with Grant and his friends but always go AWOL through the night and Grant would spend about an hour trying to find her. She wasn't a mess, but she also wasn't in a good place either.

"You were never as bad as her. You would come home drunk every now and then and maybe have a hint of smoke on you. But her," She looked at the door Cammie had just left through, "She is a lost cause. I have had enough of her, she either gets her crap together or she is out."

Grant looked at his mum with panic in his eyes, he laughed slightly hoping she was joking, "You're joking right," But when she just stared at his dead in the eyes and he looked at her as if she had two head, "You can't be serious? Where would she go, you don't mean that?"

"Oh I do Grant. She could easily go to one of her friends or to the long line of boys she is always hanging out with and trying to sneak in at two in the morning. She has had chance after chance, well no more." Then she turned and went back up the stairs to her room.

Grant ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, grabbing his beer and taking a long swig until the bottle was empty. So he grabbed another one and sat back down with his two mates, Nick and Zach. "She really knows how to push mum's buttons."

"I doubt she means it, I used to be given that threat loads until I moved out. Once she sleeps on it and calms down she will have seen she was being a bit too hasty." Zach explained. Zach had dark hair that was in curls on his head. It was messy and he too had a good build. He wasn't as good as Grant's as he spent most of his free time playing a guitar and lighting a cigarette then out at the gym. He had dark green eyes with flecks of brown in to match his hair, and then golden spikes around his pupil. A small something Cammie had always noticed about him in their few and small encounters.

"I hope so, I really do."

/

The sun bled through the crack in the curtains and hit Cammie lying under her covers. The alarm rung through her ear so she hit it off and headed to the bathroom her long legs on show as she only had on a jumper and underwear. When she got to the bathroom she washed her face and combed through her hair and then turned to shower on and striped off.

After washing her hair and shaving her legs she wrapped a towel around her chest and then left the bathroom just as Zach was leaving Grant's room after staying over. _Must have got too drunk._ Cammie thought as she saw the deep and heavy bags under his eyes. His eyed travelled up her body, noticing her long and lean legs and her small delicate looking shoulders as her collar bones spiked out. She had a few faded bruises on her shoulders and then some barely noticeable hickeys on her collar bones.

Zach raised his eyebrows at her, he knew she got up to a few stuff but never really thought about it. He never really thought about her at all really, she was just Grant's younger sister who sometimes tagged along when they went out. He barely spoke to her and when he did it was brief. But right there and then he couldn't stop thinking about her, in ways he really shouldn't be. She smirked at him seeing his eyes linger on her bare skin then sauntered off to her room closing the door behind her. But before she shut it she looked at him dead in his green eyes with her brown ones still smirking.

When Cammie was ready, she had opted for a pair of black denim shorts with some tights and a pair of thick socks over them and then her Docs to stop blisters on her ankles. Then she had on a plain grey vest and a lined denim jacket that was quite big on her. She quickly brushed her straight blonde hair back with her fingers and finished off her makeup by adding some red lipstick. Grabbing her phone, headphones and bag she left to go downstairs before going to school.

When she went into the kitchen she saw Grant making a coffee and he was talking to Zach. She nodded at him and then smiled at her brother as he carried on his conversation. Cammie grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table where Zach was. She smirked as his eyes travelled over her admiring her body and then he began to lose focus on the conversation with Grant as she watched her out of the corner of his eye put some papers in her bag.

"Dude are you even listening to me?" Zach gave Grant a confused look, "Guess not, are you up for the gig tonight or not?" Zach just nodded and Grant rolled his eyes at his friend.

Cammie looked up a sly smile on her lips, "Gig? Can I come?" She shared a very similar music taste to her brother and his friends, so this is what she usually tagged along to.

Grant gave her a weary look, "Are you sure that's a good idea Cam? You saw the way mum acted last night. I think the best option is for you to just stay in for a few nights and study or something, you're a smart girl please don't let it slip away just because you're trying to test the boundaries." Cammie scowled at him and chucked her bag on her shoulder.

"Fine don't tell me but I will be there. Just because that bitch hates me doesn't mean I have to stay in, my grades are fine I am still studying." Just as she was about to leave the kitchen Grant shouted her back.

"Why do you hate her so much?"

Cammie sighed and looked down; she never wanted to tell anyone about what she knew about her mum and dad's relationship. "The less you know the better, trust me Grant." Then knowing he would demand more she put her earphones in and played her music full volume and left the house as quick as she could ignoring her brother coming up behind her.

**I know the characters are OOC but please stick around. More will be explained about the characters and why they are the way they are. There will be more stuff about Zach soon but I am going to tell you now that Zammie won't happen instantly it will gradually build up to it. However there will be at least a sprinkle per chapter, which I promise.**

**Please review anything you would like to see happen or what you think will happen or just your opinions. See ya soon **


	2. Chapter 2

Most of the school day was a blur; Cammie kept her head down and just spoke to her friends. She wasn't the most popular girl in the school she just went there to then be able to escape it at the end of the year. She was in her last lesson and it was physics, while the teacher drabbled on about forces and other shit that Cammie had no interest in she just looked out the window watched as the sky became darker and the clouds became thicker as the rain prepared itself for its down pour.

The bell finally went off and Cammie grabbed her notebook and stuffed it in her bag and slipped her jacket back on and then left the room into the flood of students trying to escape the school. She was just picking a few things up from her locker when there was a tap on her shoulder she turned around to be met by a small girl with light brown hair, Zoe a girl she sat with in English and maths, "Come quick it's Matty he is outside and is causing quite a scene."

Matty was Cammie's boyfriend, he wasn't the best boyfriend but for some reason Cammie found it a hard time to quit him. She huffed and closed her eyes trying to compose herself for the shouting that was bound to come, shutting her locker she headed to the door his voice becoming louder the closer she got.

When she got there her stomach sank at the sight, he had a bottle of red wine in his fist and it was nearly half empty. He saw her approach, "Oh here she is the local slut!" He spat the words at her and they hurt, because she was a lot of things but a slut was certainly not one of them.

She bite her lip feeling her eyes begin to well up as the crowd began to grow and she clutched the strap of her bag and walked over to him placing her hand on his chest as he tried to get too close, "Look Matty can we go back to yours and talk about this? This isn't the place for you to kick off." She tried to get hold of his wrist and walk towards his parked car.

"What do you not want your precious peers to hear about how you have been whoring around?" He then snatched his wrist from her hand and glared at her, "You thought I wouldn't find out? You left your Facebook logged in on my laptop. I saw the messages, why did you bring him home with you the other night? What was so special about him that I couldn't give you?"

Cammie sighed and tried her best to remain calm, she hadn't been cheating she had a friend who happened to be a guy give her a lift home to make sure she got home safely. Something her boyfriend should be grateful about considering he was off getting high with about five other girls clinging onto him. "It wasn't like that he was just giving me a lift home and I was thanking him." Matty then got quiet and took a sip of his wine and then walked over to the car and handed her the keys to drive since he was already tipsy.

The car journey was silent as she drove his car to his cheap flat, he was older than her but only be a six months yet he was still 19. They sat in silence as the engine went dead until Matty spat, "Do you expect me to believe the bullshit you fed me back there?" Cammie sighed and looked up at him her eyes meeting his icy blue ones that were bloodshot and dilated.

"Yes because it is the truth and you are my boyfriend and you're supposed to trust me."

"If I was your boyfriend why would you cheat on me?" He snapped at her.

"I didn't fucking cheat on you!" She shouted at him following him out of the car as he stormed off.

The next thing she he slapped her across the cheek calling her a liar; she held her cheek it burning from the harsh skin to skin contact. He had a ring on his finger which had caught her cheek causing it to cut it so when she pulled her hand away there was blood on it. "Stay away from me." She snapped as she realised what he had done. Matty tried to grab her wrist but she ripped it from him and walked off as the blood ran down her cheek.

/

It wasn't long before she got home and by then the bleeding had stopped, it wasn't a big cut, so she just had dried up blood on her face and a red mark. She knew she looked a sight as she walked home but she didn't care. She opened the door and went straight to the kitchen grabbing some frozen peas to cool down her skin. Leaning against the bench and standing staring at the wall in front of her, her eyes becoming glossy, she thought about how she really didn't need this from Matty.

Pulling her from her thought her mother's voice rang through her ears, "What the hell happened to you?" She asked running to her side and pulled the peas away and seeing the cheek which wasn't as red but still had the cut. "Who did this to you?" Her motherly ways quickly slipping in as she cupped her daughter's cheek.

Cammie tried to move away but in all honestly she enjoying the rarity, "I got slapped."

She said it as if it was nothing. "By who?"

"Matty." She then lowered her head and stared at her dirty boots as her mum gasped and looked like she was ready to rip of Matty's balls. "He thought I was cheating, that is why he hit me. He apologised afterwards when he realised I wasn't." _Lies._

Not wanting to carry on with the conversation or for Grant to see her when he came home she placed the peas on the bench and went up to her room and lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She heard Grant come in about an hour later and then heard hushed voices then a loud smash and then the stomping feet of her brother running up the stairs. _Great._ The door was swung open and hit the wall behind it, "Where the fuck is he?" Grant screamed appearing at the side of Cam's double bed his fists clenched and jaw sharp.

"Grant calm down I dealt with it." Cammie lied standing up next to him and placing her hands on his arms to try and calm him, "Look I am fine just a small scratch. Please just stay out of it."

Grant flinched away from her clearly not being calmed, "He hit you Cam; he can't get away with that!" Cammie sighed and sat on her bed with her hands on her lap and her head bowed obviously defeated and exhausted.

"Grant please." She said softly. She felt the mattress dip slightly at her side and then Grant's arm was around her shoulder pulling her closer. Cammie laid her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her arm and she let out a few tears. "He didn't mean it. He wouldn't do it again, if I thought he had been cheating I would have ripped off his manhood." She laughed and so did Grant.

"You're a tough one aren't you?" Cammie laughed and looked back down, "You're not my little sister anymore, you've grown up. You don't need me to fight your battles, just to peak up the pieces." He squeezed her softly, "But is he _ever_ lays another finger on you Cammie I will kill him, that's a promise not a threat." Cammie nodded against his shoulder hearing the honesty in his voice. They sat like that for a while just him holding her and her feeling safe and protected for the first time in what felt like forever.

/

Grant was getting ready to go to the gig and Zach and Nick had just arrived. Nick had light hair that he always just left to do its own thing, like the other boys he was attractive. He was the tallest of them all and had dark deep blue eyes that were nearly the colour of his pupil. He originated from Texas so he had a bit of an accent.

Cammie was sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop in front of her and her music on as she typed up an essay from a book she read in English. Her leg was bent and foot resting on the chair as she furiously typed away. When the boys went into the kitchen to wait for Grant since Cammie had made him late they looked at her, she looked up to see Nick on his phone and Zach staring at her. She met his eyes and they were unreadable. He was just staring at her, not scanning just staring at her right in her eyes.

He saw the cut on her cheek and he looked quite concerned, "What happened to your cheek?" He asked and Nick looked up to see what he was talking about. His blue eyes went slightly wide at it.

"Boyfriend slapped me; it's all sorted now though." She explained as if it was the most common thing to happen ever as she turned back to her laptop.

"He what?" Zach asked clearly concerned his hands stuffed in his pockets and his green orbs wide with fear and anger. "And you're just sitting here doing nothing about it, has Grant kicked his ass yet?"

Cammie looked at him dead in the eyes and felt her stomach do this weird twist thing, "It's none of your business, you wouldn't understand. It's complicated." Then she plugged her earphones in her laptop so the music was no longer filling the room and turned them right up so she could ignore them easily and hopefully ignore her.

She didn't know why he cared so much, she had seen him loads of times before with a few cuts and bruises and never batted an eye lid but now he looked like he wants to blow a house up. Cammie carried on typing but still felt him watching her, like the way he did this morning. Looking at her legs and her body and her hair, staring at her chest for too long and smirking the whole time he did so. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and raised an eyebrow smirking at him as she did so.

Breaking them from their staring contest Grant came down, "Right we're off, I'll be back late so don't bother staying up. And Cam please behave and just stay in." Grant said the last part just to Cammie as the first part was shouted to their mum in the living room.

"I promise." Then she took a sip of her lemonade and turned back to her laptop. As they all left Zach hung back a bit and turned to Cammie and she felt his eyes and turned to see him. "See something you like?" She asked flirtatiously biting her red lips when she finished.

Zach stayed silent for a bit just smirking at her and letting his eyes linger on her lips going a bit insane, "Maybe." Then he left and Cammie felt her cheeks tinge a soft pink and tried to focus on writing this God damned essay but all she could think of was Zach's green eyes and how they always were on her lingering over her body in a caring yet lustful way.

But she could never act on it, one she had a sort-of-maybe-not-for-much-longer boyfriend and two he was her older brother's best mate. Grant would not be cool with Cammie and Zach seeing each other, not in the slightest.

**Hope you like it, let me know in reviews. I will update as soon as possible. I think the next chapter will be a bit juicier than this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

Cammie was sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal on the Saturday morning after Grant, Nick and Zach had gone to the gig. As she silently chewed her breakfast looking out the window her mum came down the stairs. "Morning." Cammie said as her mum boiled the kettle and grabbed a mug.

Rachel looked shocked at her daughter was talking to her but not wanting her to lose interest she quickly responded, "Morning Cam, did you get that essay done?" She asked as she sat down in front of her with a full mug of coffee and handing one to Cammie which she took happily.

"Eventually, I was up till three." Then Cammie took a sip of her coffee and thanked her mum for it. They sat in silence again and Cammie just placed with the frosted flakes in her bowl, "Sorry." It was barely even a whisper but the way her mother sort of caught her breath and looked up at her daughter her blue eyes filled with sympathy.

""Its ok, so am I. I know this is how you're coping with dad leaving and I understand that I just don't want to lose you." Then she grabbed her daughter's hand her warm skin warming Cammie's icy cold skin, "Look I am this dinner thing I have to go to for work, I can bring a guest if I want. I was wondering if you wanted to come."

Cammie met her mum's blue eyes and smiled at her, even though she didn't agree with what her mum had done she still loved her. "I'd love that, what time is it?"

Rachel smiled widely and began to stand up to go and shower, "We will be leaving at six, and it isn't too formal." Then she left Cammie to finish her breakfast knowing she enjoyed mornings by herself.

Grant was still passed out in his room as the midday sun rose and Cammie was happy to see it was a nice day, the sun was soft and warm and the sky was a light blue colour. She was sitting in the hammock in the back garden in some ripped high waist ankle grazers and a white shoulder less top. Her hair was falling off the side of the hammock and nearly touching the blades of grass as she sat reading The Great Gatsby.

She heard the back door open but didn't bother looking up until she heard a voice, "Hey." She looked up to see Zach standing about a metre away from her his hair still a mess from sleeping and his voice slightly groggy.

"Hey, did you have fun last night?" Cammie asked sitting up so her legs were now hanging off the edge and was swaying slightly.

"It was great, kind of wish you could have come though." Zach said as he sat down next to her his fingers dusting over hers slightly sending chills up and down her spine.

Cammie looked away trying to hide the blush that had risen on her cheeks, "I wish I could have gone to but I had to get that essay done it was due last week." They fell back into silence. Cammie could hear Zach breathing next to her and she knew for a face he could hear her, he could probably even hear her heart hammering itself against her chest. "You guys doing anything today?" Cammie asked not being able to bare the silence.

"I'm working all day today then I'll probably just see what happens." Zach answered running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame it.

Cammie turned to face him to see he was already looking at her, "I didn't know you had a job, where do you work?" Cammie forget that he was actually 22 and had his own apartment therefore his own to bills to pay. He wasn't just an 18 year old trying to get through his exams. He was an adult and she was just a kid, and she hated that.

His eyes were trailing over Cammie's face as she asked him, admiring how soft her skin looked, how defined her cupids bow looked and how without her usual red lip stick she had really rosy pink lips that he found irresistible. His eyes were falling down to her shoulders to see the hickeys he saw the other day were near enough faded, he liked the black tattoo chocker she had around her neck. Suddenly he realised how much he loved her style, she always looked good but it never looked like she tried too hard. She was very black and layers and he liked it.

Suddenly realising he had to answer, "Oh I work as a bar tender at a bar in town. I am hoping to leave there by the end of the year if the places I have applied for have any vacancies." Cammie nodded and then looked down not being able to breath under his captivating gaze any longer. When she looked down she noticed how close Zach's hand was to hers.

As he followed her gaze down he noticed and smirked, then he placed it on top of her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. She smiled as he held onto it and looked down onto her his eyes never leaving hers, "Would you like to do something tomorrow?" Zach asked without even thinking, it just poured out of his mouth. He couldn't believe it, she was Grant's _little_ sister he could have feelings for her. But he couldn't help it to him she was irresistible.

But before she could respond the back door swung open and Zach and Cammie ripped each other's hand from one another as if they had just been shocked and Cammie sat up and moved away from Zach so their legs were no longer touching. "What you doing out here Goode?" Nick asked as he approached them. Cammie sighed in relief that it wasn't Grant.

"There is only so long I can lie looking at the ceiling waiting for you and Grant to wake up." He explained sitting up. Cammie laughed slightly as Nick did too.

"Well come one I need a lift home and you're going to be late for work, see you later Cammie." Nick said as he turned back towards the house.

Before Zach left he turned to look back at Cammie who still hadn't answered his question but in a way he was glad, not because that meant he couldn't go out with her he was gutted about that, but that he wouldn't feel guilty. He was betraying Grant as a friend for getting involved in Cammie, but he knew sooner or later he was going to bow down to temptation. "I'll see you later." Cammie smiled at him and nodded as she moved back into her original position and began reading again.

/

Cammie had just showered and was blow drying her hair, decided to have it curly she began wrapping her hair around the barrel when there was a soft knock on her door. She told them to come in and looked up to see Grant standing there with a black shirt on indicating he was off to work, he also worked as a bar tender, "Hey kid."

Cammie glared at him mumbling under her breath, "I am not a kid." Then she looked at Grant as he sat on the edge of her bed watching her do her hair. They had a close relationship he cared for her and would do anything for her. They frequently hung out and went to dinner or lunch together for a catch up. Cammie had told Grant stuff she would never tell anyone, much like he does with her. They weren't just siblings they were also best friends, cheesy but true.

Cammie still stared at her reflection as she asked, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or just stare at me?" She then turned to see his head in his hands and his elbows on his trouser covered knees. Quickly placing the tong down she darted over to her brother's side kneeling down in front of him trying to pry his hands from his face, "Grant you're scaring me now, what's wrong?"

Grant looked at her his blue eyes meeting her brown ones, "Nothing I am just tired." Cammie glared at him showing she wasn't buying it, "Fine, break up with Matty." He stated and Cammie sighed and looked down at the floor. She was still kneeling down in front of him and his hand was on her hair covered shoulder. "He isn't good for you; he hit you for crying out loud! You deserve ten times better, someone who makes you feel like you're on cloud nine not someone who has made you miserable. Ever since you started dating him you have been staying out even later and coming back stinking even more of smoke. I don't mind you smoking since I have the odd one here and there but don't wash your life away for that wasn't of space."

Cammie knew he was right, every word he had just said there was true and she knew it too. She had told herself it repeatedly as she sat in his car as he smoked and drank while she sat bored and frightened. She didn't love him and doubted she ever would, at one point she did like him _a lot._ But now she merely tolerated him, he was just someone there to stop her feeling lonely. However the longer time she spent with him the lonelier she would become. "It's complicated." That was all she said.

"No it isn't. You break up with him and you're free." Grant said cupping her face in his hands to force her to look in his eyes, "Answer me this one questions truthfully, do you love him?" Cammie couldn't lie to him so she shook her head never shaking eye contact, "Do you think you ever will?" Cammie paused knowing she was going to say no, so she just looked to the ground. "That's what I thought. Cammie if you're scared of what he would do, I know he has a short fuse don't. I would protect you till my last breath." Then he kissed her forehead and left her to finish getting ready.

/

Cammie was now ready and was sitting at the kitchen counter waiting for her mum to come down, she was ready about twenty minutes earlier but she didn't mind she was just scrolling through her phone. She had on a black bralet bodycon dress that ended mid-thigh; it had a low back and the cut out fabric on the front and the sides. It was effortlessly beautiful. Her legs were covered with a pair of black tights and then she had on a pair of black laced up boots to make it more relaxed since she wasn't one to be dressed up.

Hearing a knock at the door and her mum asking her to get it she jumped off the counter top and opened it, not expecting to see Zach standing there looking hot. He had on a black slouchy top, some black skinny jeans with cuts in the knees that looked like they were put there on purpose and then a thick denim jacket and a pair of black Doc Martens. "Grant isn't here he is at work." Cammie said feeling slightly conscious as Zach's green eyes travelled down her body with a smirk playing on his lips.

"I know. Are you going somewhere?" He asked referring to her dress and carefully made up face, that looked gorgeous yet still not too much.

Cammie smiled and used her arms to add to the effect, "This? No I this is what I always where when I'm just sitting in the house on a Saturday night." His smirk quickly turned into a smile as he chuckled at her. "No I am being my mum's date for some dinner she has to go on, what can I help you with?" Cammie said trying to get the attention quickly away from her.

He smiled at her a moment longer his eyes lingering at her glossed lips, "I left my wallet here this morning is it cool if I go up and get it?" Cammie nodded and stepped to the side to let him in, however when he walked past her he stood his chest a lot closer to her than needed as he paused for a moment his breath softly fanning her face. "You look gorgeous by the way." Then he walked up the stairs towards Grant's room.

Cammie went back to the kitchen and sat back on the counter trying to get her breath back and steady her heart rate as it shot through the roof as Zach's husky voice rung through her ears and his cigarette tainted breath clung to her nostrils. "I've got it." Zach said as he stood next to her at the counter. They stood in silence Cammie wishing he could just be a normal person and just leave like a normal person would have done. But no he had to leave her with a fluttering stomach and tingles on her skin.

"Great," Still he didn't leave so she thought she would at least break the silence, "How was work?" She asked.

He smiled at her as he leaned against the counter opposite her, "Good, I couldn't get this girl's face out of my mind though. Quite distracting if I'm honest." He smirked at her as she looked down to her lap a light blush appearing but not really being noticed. She never thought anyone said stuff like that in the real world only in movies, she didn't think anyone would have the guts. Yet here is someone saying it to her.

"That's a shame for you." Cammie said smirking slightly getting her usual confidence back.

"Nah not really, she isn't that bad to look at. I kind of enjoyed it if I'm honest." Zach said smirking at her as he slowly stepped closer to her his eyes never leaving hers as she looked at him carefully. Soon he was right in front of her his hands on her knees pulled her legs apart allowing him to get closer to her.

"Well then not so much of a shame." Cammie whispered her breath hitching in her throat at the end as Zach placed his hands on her hips. Then before she knew what was happening he was leaning in and he softly placed his lips on hers. He pulled away now with a hand on her neck his thumb rubbing against her ear lobe and jaw line. Cammie was now the one to lean in both of their lips moulding together nicely. Cammie moved her hands from pathetically by her sides to the back of his neck, her fingers pulling at the short bits of hair. Zach smiled as Cammie pressed her hips closer to him and he lifted her from the counter and placing her softly on the ground.

They both pulled away slightly breathless and Zach held onto her hips his thumbs rubbing against her hip bones in circles as Cammie had her arms resting on his shoulders. "Wow." Cammie breathed out as they pressed their foreheads together.

"Yeah." Was all Zach could say, still trying to get his breath and heart rate back to normal and also he doubted he would be able to string a sentence together after that. It was incredible; he didn't know what came over him. She was just so amazing to him; he tried to fight every urge in his body but finally gave into temptation.

"You should go; my mum will be down in a minute." Cammie said clearly not wanting to move from this position, in his arms. She had never felt so safe and secure before.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow probably." Then he softly pressed his lips onto hers and walked away leaving her feeling shell shocked as she heard her mum begin to walk down the stairs as she heard Zach's car door close.

Zach sat in his car feeling so much guilt but it was quickly forgotten when he thought back to Cammie. Then one thing popped into his head, _she's got a boyfriend._

**Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think. Did you like the Zammie moment? I will try and update as soon as possible. See ya soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

Cammie sat trying to piece together what just happened. She had kissed Zach; Grant's _older by four years_ best friend. However thinking back on it, it was Zach that initiated the kiss. Pulling her out of her daydream was her mum coming down the stairs looking faultless. That was something Cammie always envied her mum for, Grant as well, they were both insanely attractive. Rachel had shoulder length dark brown hair that was always in beautiful curls. She had porcelain like skin with not a single fault. Cammie remembers that as a child she would marvel at her mother's bright blue eyes and how they always seemed to glisten. Then just to top it off she had an amazing figure too, all the curves in all the right places, whereas Cammie was yet to maintain the said curves.

She was just closing a compact mirror when she looked at her daughter, "Oh Cammie you look gorgeous!" Cammie turned and smiled at her mum blushing slightly as she hopped off the counter.

"Mum you look ten times better than me, seriously you look beautiful." Then she kissed her mum's cheek and followed her out to the car where she sat in the passenger seat.

Cammie found it weird how suddenly the resent and hatred she was feeling for her mother had died down over the last few days ever since her whole midnight showdown. However she was still yet to confront her mum on why she felt this way, she needed answers; it just wasn't going to be tonight. **(You will find out soon, I know I'm being vague sorry) **Cammie was sitting with her elbow resting on the door and her head in her hand as she looked at the stars in the nearly black sky and all the orange street lights they were passing.

"Where are we going again?" Cammie asked for about the third time that day.

Rachel rolled her eyes and chuckled, "We are going to that small Chinese place that just opened up, and the company has rented it out for the night. They had a function room that we have kitted out as a sort of bar and mingling area. It is meant to be a 'casual ball' as the boss keeps saying when in reality it is just some way for us to make more money. So I might not be with you all the time but I will try and be as much as possible."

Cammie smiled at her mum and placed her hand on her arm, "It is ok I don't mind you're there for business I get it. Just please don't make me talk to people I don't know or haven't seen me in years and are so shocked that I have grown." Cammie pleaded as her mum laughed at her and told her to stop being rude but the smile across her face showed she didn't really mind.

/

The dinner was good; Cammie had some small talk with a few members or her mum's company and spoke to another girl who their parents had brought along so all in all it wasn't too bad. However when she got home she knew she had to do something. Grant's speech kept haunting her throughout the night as she saw couples twirling around the room and laughing and kissing. She kept thinking how she and Matty had never done anything like that, he hugged her sometimes but they had never had cute little moments that people craved so much nowadays.

She said goodnight to her mum then went upstairs and took off all her makeup and combed through her hair and throwing it into a pony tail on the top of her head. She had taken off her tights and boots and was now sitting at the end of her bed still wearing the dress and clutching her phone staring at it. The screen was still black however she clicked the home button and unlocked it then clicking the message icon. She was scared out of her mind.

Finding her messages with Matty she quickly typed out a message:

_**Can I meet up with you tomorrow, say around 11 at yours?**_

Then she clicked send and chucked her phone on her bed and standing up holding her head wondering what on earth she had just done. She was going to meet up with him tomorrow and she _was_ going to break up with him. Grant was right she didn't deserve this.

/

Cammie's alarm went off at 9 and she quickly got showered and dressed putting on a pair of black super skinny jeans with rips through them and then paired it will a Nirvana vest. Just having her hair in a ponytail and applying her makeup she went downstairs to get some breakfast before she went and faced Matty. He had replied while she was asleep with a simple _**Sure**_, she wasn't really expecting anything more.

Taking a slice out of her toast her mum came down fully dressed for some shopping day she had planned with some friends, Grant was going to be out all day with Nick and Zach so it was just going to her when she got back. Which she was strongly thankful for, this break up wasn't going to be easy.

"Morning, you're ready early for a Sunday you off somewhere?" Her mum asked as she slipped a few things into her bag.

"Yeah I am going to Matty's," Cammie's mum sighed as she hated Cammie dating him but she was willing to let her as Cammie managed to trick her into thinking he made her happy, "I am breaking up with him." Cammie said as she slipped the now empty plate into the sink.

Rachel turned her attention away from her bag and turned to face Cammie who looked petrified, "Oh honey, are you sure you'll be ok? I can cancel and wait for you to get back and we will eat ice cream and watch movies." Cammie quickly told her no and that she should go and have fun. Which she finally agreed to.

Cammie was now sitting outside Matty's in her car holding onto the wheel her fists clenched, knuckles white and heart racing. She then picked up her bag and put it on her shoulder and pulled her jacket tighter around her even though she wasn't cold. Knocking on the door she heard someone fumbling with the keys to unlock it and was met by the sight of Matty standing in a pair of old jeans and a white vest.

"Hey babe." He said opening his arms and engulfing her trying to kiss her, Cammie placed her hand on his chest and pulled away standing as far away from him she could. "What's wrong? Is it the other day? I didn't mean to slap you, I would never hurt you. I just got so mad." He rambled on and Cammie rolled her eyes at the crap coming out of his mouth.

"I'm here to break up with you." Cammie snapped and the looked up to see his eyes fill with so much anger, so much fury. She began to breathe faster as his fists clenched and unclenched. "I am sorry Matty it is just I don't think we are working, please calm down."

He snapped his head towards her looking at like she was mad, "Calm down? Fucking calm down? You're trying to break up with me, well I am sorry Cammie you are mine and I say when I'm done." He screamed at her getting closer and closer then smacking the wall right next to her head making her jump and her breath stop in her throat.

Then breathing in slowly and trying to remain calm she spoke, "No Matty I am not _trying_ to break up with you, I _am_ breaking up with you. And I am not a piece of property you do not own me, no one owns me but myself. Now fuck off and never speak to me again." Then leaving him shocked at her sudden wave of confidence, she was always so quiet and reserved around him. Silently she grabbed her bag from the floor and walked out the front door feeling like the world had just been lifted from her shoulders.

/

When she got home she unlocked the door and shut it behind her pressing her back against it and letting out a long breath she didn't even realise she was holding. He didn't run after her, he didn't make a scene. He just let her go, and for that she was thankful. Placing her keys in the bowl by the door she went to the kitchen and grabbed a tub of ice cream form the freezer and a spoon. Then setting the tub out to soften she went upstairs to take her jacket and shoes off.

When she came back down she had her laptop and sat on the love seat in the living room with the tub of ice cream in her lap as she listened to music and scrolled through her Tumblr and Twitter.

About two hours later she was still sitting in the same spot when she heard the door open, "Mum is that you?" Cammie asked confused as she had been texting her and she said she wouldn't be back for another few hours. However she was met by the sight of Grant, Nick and Zach. "Oh hey." She said then turned back to her laptop expecting them to continue through the house to the garage where they usually hung out.

"Aren't you living life to the fullest sitting eating ice cream from the tub and scrolling through Tumblr?" Grant said sarcastically. Cammie turned to glare at him.

"No, I am just relaxing I had quite the eventful morning." Cammie said jokingly as Grant raised his eye brow at her, she glanced at Nick and Zach who were standing at the doorway listening.

"Is that so, what did you do?" Grant asked sitting down on the arm of the sofa in front of her.

Before Cammie could answer Nick piped in, "Did you have sex, smoke weed and just have a rave of a time?" Cammie laughed at him and Zach smirked as he watched Cammie carefully still remembering last night and how amazing she looked and how amazing her lips felt.

"Sadly no, that's on the agenda for later though, I went to go and see Matty." Cammie stated and before she could say what for Grant stood up and punched the empty bottle that was on the table making it fly across the room.

"What has he done now? I told you Cammie he was no good for you, stay the fuck away from him." He screamed at her and the two boys tried to calm him down. Cammie stood up and placed her hands on his shoulders and looked dead in his eyes making him calm down slightly.

"If you let me finish, I broke up with the bastard." She finally got out and Grant looked at her shocked as she sat back down on the sofa and Nick looked at her impressed while Zach looked at her with a mixture of excitement and relief. "I went round there this morning; he didn't kick off or anything. Well he did and started saying I couldn't because I was his but then I just told him I didn't want to be with him anymore and then left."

"It was that easy?" Grant asked and Cammie just nodded smiling.

The boys were all still in the garage after staying to chat with Cammie for a while and Cammie's mum was still to come home. Cammie was now in her room doing some homework for tomorrow when she heard a knock at her door, "Come in." She finished writing something and turned around expecting to see her mum or Grant. She did not expect to see Zach standing there. "Oh Zach, hi." Cammie said awkwardly not knowing how to act around him after last night.

"So you and Matty broke up." Cammie nodded and then stood awkwardly as Zach looked around her room. He had never been in her room before, he had seen in when passing but only briefly. It wasn't spotless but it wasn't messy either. There was a double bed against the wall and was right in the way when you walked in, to the left there was a large window that let in most of the light for the room. There was a wardrobe at the far end of the room that was opened and mostly consisted of blacks, greys and whites. Then there was a white wooden desk that had her books and laptop on and a mirror on the wall with some pictures on and a box full of makeup things on the floor next to it.

"Yeah."

"Was it because we kissed?" Zach asked and Cammie looked at him shocked, in all honesty kissing him had nothing to do with their break up. She didn't dump Matty to then be with Zach, she dumped Matty to try and get her shitty life together.

"No, you had nothing to do with it. I didn't break up with him because I thought we could be together, we kissed not a big deal." Cammie said, even though to her it was a big deal. However Zach was an adult who she knew has had lots of girlfriends and hooks up so to him it was probably something to add to the ever growing collection in his mind.

"No big deal? Maybe to you who had sex whenever suits them –"

Cammie then cut him off, "What? You think I am a slut? What the hell makes you think that?" She was fuming, her eyes were wide and her fists were clenched as she stood up and walked towards him.

"I didn't say that. I am just saying you have a lot of guy friends, and you spend a lot of late nights with them. It is just what people think." Zach said quickly regretting every word as he saw the hurt and anger build up in her eyes.

"I have only ever had sex with one person and that was Matty! And we only did it the once. I have only ever kissed three boys while dating Matty, one of my guy friends as a dare, someone when I was too pissed to care and you." She screamed pointing at him and walking away towards the window and looking out putting her hands behind her head.

Zach sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He had got her so wrong. Slowly he walked up and placed his hands on her waist and his chin on her shoulder. Cammie warmed into it at first but then she got angrier, "Just please leave me alone and never talk to me again. The kiss never happened, this conversation never happened now just go." Then she pulled herself away from him and heard him leave closing the door as he did.

/

Cammie stayed in her room all night and only spoke to her mum when she got in about the break up and then faked a migraine and got showered then went to bed. She couldn't believe Zach. He had known her for years and years, yet he still thought she slept around. She fooled herself into thinking he had feelings for her when really he didn't.

Just as she was about to fall asleep in the early hours of the Monday morning her phone began to vibrate. Seeing it was Zach she ignored it and tried to get back to sleep, however it went off again. This happened another six times until she eventually answered.

"What?" Cammie asked clearly annoyed and sleepy.

"We need to talk." His voice sounded rough and Cammie sighed rubbing her eyes and lying back into her bed.

"It is two in the morning can't this wait for another time?"

"No, I am outside your house. Come out because we are sorting this shit out tonight."

**What do you think? I don't think this chapter was that good but I hope you liked some of it. Sorry there was no Zammie but it will be in the next chapter. Please review telling me what you think. See ya soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Cammie sighed in frustration, she pulled back her curtains slightly and sure enough Zach was sitting outside her house inside of his car. Cammie ran her fingers through her hair in attempt to tame it slightly and then chucked a sweatshirt over her pyjamas, which consisted of short white cotton shorts and a vest. Then she slipped on her converse and slipped out of her room as silent as possible.

She opened the door and Zach looked up at her and she ran to the other side of the car as rain fell heavily from above. When she closed the door the car was silent, Zach was watching her carefully his face cold as stone. "What do you want?" Cammie finally asked but still refusing to move her eyes from her feet as Zach's eyes bored into the side of her head.

"I want to know what the hell is going on between us. We kissed and then you flipped when I try and talk to you." Zach look tired and frustration. Under his dark green eyes there were small bags and his face showed he was annoyed. He ran his fingers through his hair repeatedly showing his frustration.

Cammie still staring at her feet, "You didn't just talk though you accused me of being some sort of slut." Her voice cracked slightly at the end and then she ran her fingers through her hair and turned to face Zach. Her brown eyes looked hurt as they stared back into his green ones.

"I know. I didn't mean it like that though. I just wanted to see where I stood with you and what type of person you are." Then he looked down her face and at the small rain droplets that were on her cheeks and on the front strands of her hair. Holding out his hand he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Sorry you got wet."

"It's ok." Cammie had to hold back a smile as she felt Zach's touch. "Where do you want to stand with me?" Cammie asked quietly looking at him through her thick lashes as she fiddled with a loose piece of string on the end of her sleeve.

"I don't know. I really like you, but you're Grant's little sister I couldn't betray him like that." Then he smiled sadly at her moving his hand that was still on the side of her face.

"Who say's Grant has to know?" Cammie said smirking at him slightly as his Green eyes wandered up her bare legs to her face. He seemed to be still for a moment then a smirk tugged at his lips and he leaned over the gear stick placing his hand on her neck pulling her lips to his.

It was hungry and needy; they had kissed each other before so this was them finally getting something they had been missing. Zach deepened the kiss slightly making Cammie place her hands on the back of his head as he leaned further over the middle of the car pressing her against the back of her seat.

Still having his lips against hers he spoke his voice husky making Cammie smile, "You know it is really late and I'm really tired, it would be stupid if I drove home."

Cammie nodded against his lips and closed her eyes softly as he ran his soft pink lips in a trail down her neck, "Irresponsible, you could fall asleep at the wheel." Cammie managed to get out between sharp breaths as Zach still traced his lips across her skin.

Then Zach turned off the engine and pulled away from Cammie stepping out of the car, Cammie turned around to open her door. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep, _don't do something you'll regret in the morning_, Cammie thought to herself silently. Then she joined Zach at the front of the car placing her hand in his as she dragged him silently to the front door.

When she closed the door behind her she couldn't stop smiling, she locked the door careful not to make a lot of noise. Then she followed Zach up the stairs her fingers still entwined in his, he turned around to look at her his green eyes dark and mysterious. He had a smirk on his lips and Cammie smiled up at him as he walked towards her room, "Careful it sometimes creeks." Cammie whispered at him her breath fanning his neck making chills to run up and down his spine.

When they got into her room they could speak a bit louder, Cammie turned to face him and he placed his hands on her waist pulling her close. Soon their lips found each other again, however it was a lot softer and loving. Cammie's hands found Zach's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders as it made its way to the floor and then began to play with the hem of his shirt. However Zach had pulled her sweatshirt over her head before she had time to even think. Then he pulled off his own shirt.

The kiss got deeper as he held onto her hips tight and she clung onto his neck as he began to step towards her bed and carefully lifted her onto it. Cammie began to panic that it was going too far, she was attracted to Zach and really liked him but she was scared it was leading to somewhere she would regret. She pulled her lips from his and he hovered above her a slight frown on his face, "Zach I don't want to rush into anything." She barely even whispered it and thought Zach hadn't heard her as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I understand we can just sleep." Cammie looked at him carefully afraid she had upset him or made him realise that Cammie wasn't as old as he was; therefore she was going to be a lot more childish about things. _Maybe this is what Zach does with all the girls in his life_, Cam thought.

Zach stepped away from her and sat on the end of the bed and Cammie was watching him carefully standing at the window, she knelt behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry. I get it if you just want to leave; I probably made you think we were going to be doing something more than sleeping in the car." Then she sat back and removed her hands from him allowing him to leave if he wanted to.

He stood up and picked up his jacket from the floor and just as Cammie thought he was about to leave he placed it on the chair and took off his shoes and shirt and then stood at the end of the bed holding Cammie's face in his warm hands, "I don't mind what we do, I am just happy to be spending some time with you." Then he placed a soft kiss on the end on Cammie's nose and slipped under the covers followed shortly after by Cammie.

/

It was the morning after and Cammie's alarm went off at six since she had school, something she had failed to remember the night before. Feeling Zach's arm resting lazily over her waist and his bare chest against her back she frowned wishing she could lay there longer to savour it. She felt him stir behind her and his breath blow over the bare of her back and his grips tighten on her waist pulling her further into him.

"Zach I have to get up I have school, and you have to leave before Grant sees you." Cammie said tapping his arm and he rolled over to the side letting her to get up. She stood up and stretched looking at Zach who was lying watching her a smirk on his lips as he took in her bare legs and how when she stretched her top raised showing her stomach. "Come on Grant I have to wake Grant up before I leave, you need to get out." Cammie said grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

When he stood up and placed his hands on her waist and pressed his forehead on hers, "Then don't wake him up." But before Cammie could protest he pressed his lips softly on hers making her smile at his way of shutting her up.

She pulled away, "Fine you can stay for a bit longer to do whatever shit you want but I have to go and shower. I'll be ten minutes do not move." Then she grabbed her wash bag and then some underwear and went to the shower.

When she came back she had on her underwear and saw Zach lying on her bed with his phone in his hand and he smirked as he saw Cammie sporting a black lacy number. She then grabbed some tights and put them on still feeling Zach bore his eyes into her skin. Slipping a simple long sleeved black dress over her body that ended mid-thigh she put her boots on and turned to face Zach who was still smirking, "Right you have to go now." Zach sighed but got up nonetheless.

When Cammie opened the door she told Zach to hold back a bit and just as she was about to let him out Grant's door swung open and Cammie pushed Zach back and heard him falling onto the bed. "Grant? I was just about to come get your lazy ass up." Cammie said trying to sound as normal as possible.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "There was no need I heard you talking to yourself." Cammie blushed slightly, just as he was about to go into the bathroom Cammie snapped at him, "Don't go in there, I need to go and do my makeup. Wait ten minutes and I'll be done. I'm running late." Then Grant just nodded and walked back into his room.

Cammie sighed in relief and then grabbed Zach's hand and pulled him down the stairs begging there to be no more noise than there should be. She got to the door and pushed him outside, "See you later." Cammie said and kept looking up the stairs to make sure Grant didn't appear.

"I'll text you today and we will meet up tonight." Cammie smiled as he pressed his lips on hers grabbing her waist and pulling her up as she cling into his neck going onto her toes. Then he pulled away and walked back to his car and drove off leaving Cammie to finish getting ready.

**So Zammie happened. What do you think? Please review! It will be a few more chapters before Grant finds out, and a few more Zammie moments too **** see ya soon **


	6. Chapter 6

At school all Cammie could think about was Zach, she was sitting in Chemistry her eyes glued to the board but as the teacher gave a lecture on particles Cammie's pen never once touched the paper. "Morgan! If you aren't going to pay attention in my class don't come to my class." The old grey haired men snapped at her making her jump and turn a light pink as everyone turned to face her at the back of the room.

"Sorry Sir, it won't happen again." Then she turned to face her paper and began scribbling down notes.

When the lesson finished her friend, Macey, came up behind her tapping her shoulder lightly. "Whats up with you, you have been in a daze all morning?" Macey was beautiful, in a very dramatic way. She knew how to draw attention to her when she needed it and to pull away from the lime light when she didn't want it. She had long legs and pin straight black hair, then icy blue eyes and a silver stud nose ring. Every boy in the school had a crush on her at one point, even some girls.

"There may be something; I'll you about it at lunch." Macey grinned as Cammie finished off packing her bag and then followed her out of the classroom and towards the lunch hall.

As Cammie and Macey sat together you could see an immediate different between the pair, Cammie had light blonde hair and Macey had jet black hair. Macey oozed confidence with every little thing she did, while Cammie tried to keep herself out of the public eye and just get through high school unnoticed. Mace was clearly fashionable and slightly better off than her peers, she had on skin tight white designer jeans and a delicate silky red cami vest and then a pair of red pumps. Her makeup was faultless and her eyes were lined and captivating.

While Cammie's style was more black and baggy, she was very into her black eye liner and darker coloured lipsticks. She wasn't an emo, she was 'grunge'. Cammie is the girl who would much rather wears heavy black Doc Martens than delicate pumps and she doesn't freak if her tights get a hole in or her shoes are scuffed. But it worked on her and she looked gorgeous doing it.

"Right spill." Macey said after taking a bite out of her beef burger.

Cammie blushed slightly and looked down at her bowl of fries, "Right ok so you know me and Matty broke up?" Macey nodded, "Well I met someone. You don't know him and he is a little older and he stayed the night last night."

Macey's blue eyes widened a smirk tugging on her lips, "You little minx, I didn't know you had it in you what's his name?"

Cammie couldn't tell her this because Macey did in fact know who he was everyone in their year and most people below knew who he was. It wasn't a big town and also most of the senior girls have crushes on Grant, Zach and Nick. Therefore Cammie had to hate herself from keeping it from her; they had been friends for years they don't keep things from each other.

Cammie laughed and pushed her friend's arm, "Not like that Macey he just _slept_, that is it. And you don't know him so there is no point me telling you their name." Then she took a bite of her fry to try and avoid Macey's challenging eyes. However as Macey's blue eyes bored into Cammie's brown ones she eventually gave in, "Look Macey I can't tell you, yet. It is just we are trying to keep it quiet for a bit because he is a few years older than me and Grant won't be happy, you know how protective he is, and we are just making sure we are both sure we want it." Macey nodded and then changed the subject with ease, which Cammie liked, to this party that was going on next Friday and how Cammie had to go.

/

It was lesson after lunch and Cammie heard her phone buzz from her bag, carefully going to get it without the teacher noticing she couldn't contain the smile on her lips when she saw Zach had text her: '_Can we meet up tonight, I could pick you up from around the corner and we could go get something to eat or something? X' _Sighing she remembered that her and Macey were meeting up at Cammie's house to help each other out with some essay for history. Quickly she typed a reply: '_Sorry I can't tonight, have this essay for school I am meeting up with a friend to write. What about tomorrow? X' _Zach responded with in seconds reassuring her it was fine and that it would work for him. Smiling she placed her phone back and wrote down some more notes.

/

Cammie was at her locker picking out a few books and stuff when Macey came up next to her, "Ready?" Cammie nodded and they both walked to Macey's parked car and drove to Cammie's house while Macey told her about some gossip she found out in English.

They had now been working on the essay for over two hours and Rachel had come home and said hi to them and Grant had come up to make sure everything was ok. "I think I am done!" Cammie exclaimed tapping save and stepping away from her computer looking genuinely relieved. She had her hair in a messy bun on her head and her makeup was slightly smudged.

Macey smiled and said she was too, yet she still managed to look faultless after staring at her laptop screen for two hours and trying to write a 5000 word essay on a topic she hadn't paid any attention to. "Can we get some snacks I am starving?" Macey asked and Cammie smiled and they both went down the stairs.

Cammie's mum was just lifting some dinner onto some plates as they came into the kitchen, "Just in time, I was about to come up and get you two. I'm assuming you are staying for dinner Mace?" The black hairs girl nodded eagerly as she stared at the cheesy pasta being piled on the plates. "Could I be rude and ask you to set the table Macey dear while Cammie goes up and gets the boys?" Rachel asked as she fretted over the dinner.

"No of course not I would be happy to help." Macey said making Cammie roll her eyes as she ran back upstairs.

As she got upstairs she heard Nick's voice coming out of Grant's room, "Who is she?" Cammie pressed her ear softly against the closed door.

Next was Zach's voice, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Grant scoffed, "Sure you do, you haven't been off that phone all night and you had the biggest grin on your face this morning when we met up. Just tell us who she is." Cammie smiled, she didn't realise she had such the effect on Zach. Even though she had been texting Zach throughout the night she had no idea he was actually in the house.

Still standing with her hand against the door and her ear pressed against it Cammie was trying to see if Zach would say something about her, "Fine! I have started seeing someone, there is nothing official yet but I really like her and she is special to me. I didn't want to tell you because I don't want to ruin in." Cammie smiled to herself then took a deep breath to compose her and then tapped on the door opening it.

She smiled at Zach who looked at her carefully his green eyes taking her all in, "Dinner's ready." Then she left the room and went down the stairs and sat next to Macey who was putting some vegetables on her plate. As Cammie began to put pasta on her plate from the bowl in front of her she felt a hand fall onto her thigh and she looked to her side to see Zach sitting there looking at the food in front of his but a smirk on his lips.

"How was your day Cammie?" Rachel asked her daughter as she took a mouthful of pasta. Her mum had been trying to make an extra effort when it came to her daughter as she didn't want to lose her.

Cammie could still feel Zach's hand on her thigh as he ate his dinner, "Fine."

"Come on there must have been more to it than that." Cammie cold feel everyone's eyes on her, Zach's in particular.

"It was like any other day. School is school mum; it doesn't really get very interesting." Then she took another bite of her food hoping her mum would take the hint.

"Have you heard from Matty lately?" Everyone at the table knew about her and Matty, everyone at the table cared for Cammie in their own special way. However she didn't understand why she had to bring it up in front of them.

Zach's thumb rubbed circles into Cammie's thigh to comfort her as her body tensed under his touch, "He tried to call me but I didn't answer." Rachel kept trying to push at her and one by one everyone at the table noticed how pissed Cammie was getting, everyone but her mum. Her whole body was tense and she had stopped eating and was gripping the fork in her hand, her knuckles turning a ghostly white.

Suddenly Cammie stood up, Zach's hand falling from her tight, Cammie's fork clambered against the plate and everyone stopped eating and held their breaths scared of what she might do. "Enough! You can't just ask me a few questions about my life and my day and think that qualifies you as my mother. You have ignored me for months and wanted nothing to do with me. I have enjoyed these 'moments' we've been having but they're an act, and you know it." Her brown eyes were filling with fire as they glared at her mum's blue ones as she sat shocked at the table.

Keeping her voice steady Rachel replied, "I understand this is how you're coping with your father leaving but you have to try and stay calm Cammie. I want you to trust me again; you have to stop blaming me for your father leaving."

Cammie's anger turned into rage as she screamed at her, "Because you are the reason! If you didn't cheat on him he might still be here." Then she ran out of the room grabbed her jacket and boots slamming the door behind her.

Everyone sat at the table their eyes wide and all staring at Rachel. "Macey darling would you mind going home?" Macey quickly nodded and left the house but not before looking to see where Cammie might be but not seeing any sign of her and knowing she needed time to cool off she left.

"Mum what did she mean by that?" Grant asked from the table.

Rachel began to get teary eyed as she sat back on the chair looking completely warn out. "When you're dad left we had finished the relationship between us months before. He had been staying out longer and drinking later, he had women after women on the go. About a month before he left I met a guy at a bar, it was nothing serious just a few dates, Cammie must have seen us together, but you have to trust me Grant when I say this. I would never cheat on your father I loved him until the last word between us, he was the one cheating not me."

Maybe it was the fact a few tears were rolling down his mum's cheeks or the fact his two best mates were staring at him waiting for him to explode or the desperation to leave and try and find Cammie but Grant stood up and pulled his mum into a hug whispering, "I believe you. Now we need to find Cammie now."

**I don't think this is the best chapter ever. I am sorry. Not much Zammie either but there will be in the next one. What do you think has happened to Cammie and what do you think of Rachel's excuse? Leave it in a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Zach was sitting at his wheel his eyes darting across the road down the paths trying to see if he could find Cammie. Everyone had gone out to try and find her, Grant and their mum had gone in one car and Zach went in his own car, while Nick had to go to work. Zach was adamant to find her before anyone else, he wanted to see her and make sure she was ok. He hated to admit it but he was beginning to think of her more than just 'Grant's hot little sister'.

He was beginning to get further out of the busy streets and crowds and more towards the hills and scenic areas surrounding the small town. The sun had almost gone as it was still autumn. Just as he was about to give up he saw a figure sitting on the grass looking out at the street lights of the surrounding cities and Roseville. Looking closer he saw blonde hair and a small frame he could almost identify as Cammie's. Turning off the engine he walked over to them

Cammie was sitting there and she had a cigarette between her index and middle fingers letting the smoke from the long drag linger in her mouth a little longer. As she let out the smoke, Zach finding it very hot, he spoke up "That's a bad habit." There was a smirk on his face but the worry in his eyes had somewhat grown bigger, she seemed almost broken at his moment in time.

Zach sat down next to her eyeing her carefully, her makeup was smudged and nearly non-existent as she had tear stains down her cheeks. Her eyes looked tired and guarded. "So why do you do it?" Cammie said without turning to face him, her voice dry and emotionless. Zach smirked at her.

"You ok?" It was a simple question that Cammie didn't have a simple answer to. She knew she would never be ok, not because of her mum cheating or any shit that happened with Matty, but because she never completely let herself be. She always found herself screwing up somewhere along the line.

Cammie looked down at her crossed ankles and flicked some ash off the cigarette, "No, not really. Mum is going to hate me and Grant is… I don't even know what he is going to do." Then she took another long drag and felt the smoke rise through her nose, then tilting her head back slightly she breathed it out.

Zach watched her the whole time, finding it hard not to act on his instincts. "Your mum doesn't hate you. She hates herself. She told us what happened and it isn't as bad as you might think."

Cammie turned to look at him for the first time, "She cheated on my father. Then he left. What part of that isn't bad?" Her voice was harsh but it cracked at the end.

Zach sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she had finished off her cigarette and it was stumped out into the grass. Her head was now resting in the crook of Zach's neck and he kissed her temple, pressing his lips onto her skin firmly as she closed her eyes savouring the feeling. "She told us Cammie. Please let me explain without you interrupting." She nodded slightly. "Two months before your mum and dad got a divorce, between them they broke up. They had been arguing for too long and had stopped loving or whatever. So they just didn't talk. Your dad had been going out with multiple girls before this. Anyway your mum met someone at a bar and they went on a few dates but nothing went any further. That is what you saw. Your mum wasn't cheating because your parents weren't together."

During Zach telling her this Cammie had moved her head from his shoulder to his lap. His legs were stretching out in front of his and Cammie had her head on his thighs as he combed through her hair with his fingers as she looked up at the inky sky. She was silent for a while, about five minutes, processing the information. "So I am a bitch." Zach looked down at her confused, his eyes meeting hers to try and find some explanation, "I tested her and made her life hell for 18 months when I should have just said something."

"No, you were upset because your dad left that's understandable and as you thought she had cheated you treat her like that. Not the best way to handle it but whatever. She doesn't hate you though Cam, she hates herself. Her and Grant are out looking for you now." Cammie grabbed Zach's hand and entwined her fingers with his looking intently at it, the veins along the back of his hand and up his arm, the small scars on his knuckles. Softly she pressed her lips onto the back of his and then sat up.

"I better get home then." Cammie said as she started standing up.

"Guess you're right." Zach followed her placing his hand in her walking her towards the car. When she got to the passenger door Zach was still holding onto her hand but before she opened it he had her back against it and his lips against hers. His hands were on her neck pulling her lips closer to his. After the shock Cammie placed her hands on his hand, her nails digging in slightly, as he deepened it by pulling her closer. His shirt was in a ball in her fist as their tongues fought for dominance.

They pulled away, smiles on their lips, Cammie then jumped into the car and Zach took a moment to then go to the driver's side. Both of them however didn't notice the car with their headlights off watching them.

/

Cammie had phoned her mum from the car and Zach had just pulled into the drive way. Cam got out and walked towards the door, Zach decided he should leave and let the family sort out whatever they needed to. She was dreading what was going to be on the other side of the door. Zach watched her from his car as she held onto the door handle and pressed her forehead against the door, contemplating whether to just run off again.

Then taking a deep breath she opened the door and stepped in to be met by silence. A silence that was deathly. Closing the door behind her made a noise that caused both Grant and her mum to run from the living room to the hallway where Cammie stood. No one said anything for a bit, Grant look relieved to see her and Rachel looked shocked. She didn't know what to say or expect from her daughter.

"I'm sorry mum." Cammie whispered her brown eyes slightly welled up; Rachel shook her head a small smile on her lips.

"You don't need to apologise, I'm guessing Zach told you?" Cammie nodded slightly as Rachel pulled her into a teary hug. Grant was still standing there watching them a soft smile on his lips. "We should have told you that we broke up instead of just keeping it a secret from you. But I still loved your dad and I thought the less people that knew the less real it would be. Sadly that wasn't how it worked." Cammie said still clinging onto her daughter, who was never one for cuddles.

"I _am_ sorry; I should have just spoken to you about it instead of lashing out on you. But I didn't know what else to do, I keep things to myself until I can't anymore and they just explode out. Like tonight." Cammie said, her voice trailing off as she finished. Rachel kissed her daughters forehead and then Cammie asked if she could speak to Gant on her own. She felt she owed him an apology.

They were now both sitting on the hammock her and Zach were sitting on just a few days ago. Cammie was sitting quite stiffly her hands folded on her lap and her back straight, "I should have told you. It wasn't fair that you found out like that, in front of your mates." Cammie said staring at her boots. Grant still didn't say anything, "I wanted to tell you. I almost did loads of time, when you asked me what was wrong or when you told me I needed to lay off mum. But I didn't know how to. It ruined my life carrying it like it was a dirty secret and I didn't want it to ruin yours."

She didn't think he was going to say or do anything but he then wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her towards him. "Cam I am not annoyed at you. I just wished you told me, so you didn't have to try and cope with it on your own." It was Cammie's turn to stay quiet now. They stayed like this for a while, silent and just thinking about tonight's events. "I want you to promise me something Cammie."

She looked up at him, "Anything."

"Tell me anything that is bothering you, don't keep secrets from me just tell me. I might be angry at you but you're my little sister I will always love you." _Anything but that_, Cammie then thought. Not knowing what else to do she just put her head back on his shoulder and tried to ignore the guilty conscious that was clinging onto her back and the dirty taste in her mouth.

/

It has been four days since the small family crisis, and the dust was settling nicely. It was Friday. Cammie had just got home from school when her phone went off, a text from Zach:

_**Meet me around the corner at 7; we are going on a date X**_

Cammie smiled at it, she and Zach had managed to see each other every day and she had told him what Grant had said. They both decided it was best to keep it for a while, as there was nothing serious to tell yet. Quickly finishing off the apple she was eating Cammie ran up to her room and chucked her bag across the room and then jumped into the shower.

Once she was out she blow dried her hair and then lightly curled the ends. Not knowing what the date was she decided to go for her usual style, nothing too fancy. She slipped on some fishnet tights and then some acid grey denim shorts then pairing it with a white off-shoulder long sleeved top that showed off an inch of her mid drift. For her makeup she did her usual cat flick liner but putting some eye shadow and then put some red lipstick on, for jewellery she just put on a black chocker and some rings.

She then went down stairs and Grant and her mum were sitting in the kitchen, "Hey." Cammie said a lot happier than usual.

"And where exactly are you going?" Rachel asked raising an eye brow at her daughter and change of outfit.

"A few people from school are going to the cinema then for a pizza afterwards, is that ok?" Cammie asked as she sat down at the table seeing she had time to kill and pulled out her phone. Cammie's mum still looked at her wearily, "I doubt I'll be back late, probably no later than midnight. I promise and I won't do anything stupid, I am not going to be with Matty or anything like normally." She looked more at ease yet Grant still looked sceptical. "Does no one trust me in this house?" Cammie asked clearly annoyed.

Grant raised his hands in mock surrender, "Just looking out for my little sis. I am going out tonight too; sure you'll be alright mum?" Grant asked craning his neck back to look at Rachel who was looking at a takeaway menu.

"I am a grown woman Grant I am sure I can manage a night on my own." Cammie and Grant smirked and then Cammie noticed the time.

"Crap, got to go. I'll text you if I am any later." Then she kissed her mum's cheek and put her usual boots on and grabbed her leather jacket and bag then left.

When she left she felt her heart rate pick up, this was her first date with Zach, when they were hanging out during the week it was only for an hour or so and Cammie was normally doing schoolwork during it. Realising he would be waiting she picked up her pace and saw his car sitting around the corner. He was leaning against the bonnet his hands stuffed in the pockets of his ripped black skinny jeans.

"Hey." He breathed out a smirk on his lips as he placed a hand on her waist pulling her close for a kiss. "You ready?"

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be the date, any suggestions on what to happen? I apologise for any grammar/spelling mistakes throughout this, I do double check but I always miss loads. Sorry. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favoured so far; it means a lot! Please keep it up!**


	8. Chapter 8

In the car the radio was on as they both sat in a comfortable silence, Cammie had her eyes on the road in front glancing at Zach every now and then while he kept his eyes on the road since he was the driver. He had one hand on the wheel and the other hand that he would use to change the gear when necessary resting on her thigh. "Where are we going?" Cammie asked turned to face him.

He glanced at her for a moment then turned back to the road, "You ask a lot of questions." He smirked at her as she gave him a certain look, "Fine we are going to go and see the fireworks and have some pizza, its nothing flashy is that ok?"

Cammie smiled at him, the firework were annual things in Roseville. Every year around this time the whole town gathered in this barn thing and had drinks, it was mainly just families who went to the actual event, and then set off fireworks. It was somewhere to bring the town closer together or something like that, Cammie never really understood it. Most people didn't really fuss over it, just watched it from their house as it was more of a family orientated environment with younger kids. Something Cammie wasn't interested in.

"That's fine; I wouldn't have really felt comfortable going to some fancy restaurant. Not really my scene." He smirked at her softly and grabbed her hand and pressed it against his lips making her skin tingle softly and a smile spread across her lips.

Zach pulled the car into this sandy area where there was already a few cars parked up, he turned off the engine as Cammie unbuckled her seat belt. "You look amazing tonight by the way." Zach said softly and Cammie smiled and her cheeks went a soft pink but she leaned up to kiss him cheek as she got out the car.

Most people were sitting on the bonnets of their car or on the sand; Zach however wanted somewhere more private so as Cammie walked towards he crowd he grabbed her hand. "No we are going somewhere else," Cammie looked at him confused, "You'll see."

The young couple were now walking down this pathway with a few trees surrounding them, their fingers were entwined and they kept smiling and looking at each other carefully. But now they were in silence enjoying the company and the surroundings, "Zach," Cammie spoke and he looked at her, "I was wondering if you could maybe tell me something about you. I mean I know the odd bit I have heard from Grant or that you have mentioned but I don't know much about your past. You know most of the stuff about me."

The grip on her hand loosened as she spoke and soon her hand was no longer comforted by the warmth of his, she felt like all the heat was now pouring out of her as the cold air nipped at her. He took a deep sigh and then they seemed to reach their location which was along where Zach had found Cam the other night. However it looked out only over the town, a perfect view for the fireworks. Zach sat on a bench that was there and Cammie sat next to him. However instead of sitting against him like she would she sat away from him.

"I don't usually talk to people about it because it was pretty shit, my past. It isn't some horrific story about being abandoned or losing a parent, it was just shit. Simple as that. I never really got on with my dad; we seemed to clash a lot. When I started high school he wanted me to focus on my studies and nothing else, like most parents. But I became friends with Grant and Nick and some other people. We weren't some sort of high school alcoholic junkies we just knew when to have a good time and when not to.

You will have seen Grant coming home on Friday and Saturday nights a bit tipsy and stinking of smoke. It wasn't out of the ordinary for a high school kid to act up but my dad took it to a whole new level. He tried to get me to go to rehab to stop my addiction, when I didn't have an addiction. I would have a couple of beers and cigarettes when I was at parties or hanging with friends but I never got pissed. When I was older, about 17 maybe, I could handle my drink more so I would have more liquor and sometimes every now and then do a joint.

I know that's a shit thing to do and I don't do it anymore it was just what everyone else did so I did it too. Anyway my dad once found some stuff in my room and kicked off big style and we got into this huge fight and my mum was hysterical trying to get us off each other. In the end I had to go to hospital because I had a few broken ribs. He really only had a few cuts and bruises. But after that my parents ignored me and never spoke to me anymore. That's why I hung out around yours all the time because the silence was deadly.

Then when I was 18 and graduated high school, with good grades, I then got a flat. It isn't too big but it isn't that small either. I got a job and tried to apply for something in finance but no one wanted someone without a degree. But I have tried applying for some more now I'm older and hopefully they'll take me on, they took me a lot more serious now so that's good. So I now live on my own and I haven't spoken to my parents in about three years. Again that's why I am around yours so much because I sometimes get quite lonely on my own." When he was finished Cammie was kind of shocked. She wasn't expecting something like that; it took her a few minutes to process it all.

She had a brief idea of what her brother and his friends got up to so the whole drinking and drugs stuff wasn't a shock to her but she didn't realise he had been ditched by his family. As he spoke his voice wasn't sad, it wasn't resentful it was just normal. Cammie found it weird but realised that it is his life, it was normal. It explained a few things too, one being why he was at hers most nights when he had his own place and why he would always have a go at Grant if he acted up in front of their mum or said something about her when she left a room. Rachel must have known too because she always made a special fuss over him, made sure he would have some sort of dinner and had clean clothes. Something she thought his mother would have fussed over, but apparently not.

Cammie then moved closer to him so her thigh was touching his and then leant her head on his shoulder. She didn't really need to say anything. So Zach smiled and kissed the top of her head breathing in the soft floral scent from her shampoo and smiled. "You have me now." Cammie said after a while as she drew patterns on the back of Zach's hand with her finger and he wrapped one arm around her shoulders so her head was on his chest.

"Yeah I do." Cammie then sat up to look at him in his eyes, the greens darker under the dark sky the street lights in the distance reflecting on them slightly. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her, feeling himself become more and more relaxed around her. He changed when he was around her, wasn't as guarded and the light flirting had died down to something a lot more meaningful. He leaned in shyly and pecked her lips.

Cammie then looked down at his lips and closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his, his eyes then rolled shut and he kissed her back his hands moving to her side as he turned to face her on the bench. As the kiss got deeper Cammie rolled over so she was straddling his waist on the bench and he held onto her hips. It wasn't a just a deep kiss though, it was a passionate kiss a type of one where teeth collide. **(Does anybody get this reference?) **

Zach then pulled away his green eyes slightly fuzzy with lust as he stared up at Cammie who was still on his lap; her hands resting on his shoulders and his holding her waist tightly scared she might fall. She moved slightly so she was sitting next to him but her legs still draped across his as he sat normally on the bench. "I think the fireworks are about to start." Cammie said, still a little breathless. However they both took a while to turn away from one another and actually look at the fireworks.

/

They had watched the fireworks and were now sitting at the diner at about 11 sharing a pizza, "What time do you have to be back?" Zach asked Cammie after he took a bite out of his second slice.

"I said 12 but I said I might be later, my mum just said I had to let her know." Cammie explained.

Zach smirked at her across the table. "I have work tomorrow so I can't meet up with you, but I think we might be going to this party next Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to come. Grant will be there but he usually pisses off at parties to find some girl he has been hooking up with for a few months so I will be able to see you."

Cammie sighed in frustration and dropped her pizza onto the plate. "I am sick of this." Zach looked at her carefully as her brown eyes clamped onto his green ones, "I know we have to sneak around for Grant's sake but I am sick of it. Tonight's been great because we haven't had to, but I have had to tell people I am going to Macey's, and when you're around during the week I am sick of just seeing you when passing and the only chance to even get to see you and actually touch you is when you manage to sneak out of the way for a few minutes. It's like I'm your dirty little secret and I am yours. I hate it." The more she spoke the more her voice cracked and the more annoyed she got, when she finished she placed her face in her hands and Zach was unsure of how to act.

He kind of thought maybe she was trying to finish with him but he didn't want that so he went around the other side of the booth and sat next to her placing his hand on the small of her back. "I know I hate it too. But we can't tell Grant, yet. We will eventually but it will blow up," Cammie turned to face him and he cupped her face in his hands, "I really like you, I don't want to lose you. Please don't leave me." His voice wasn't weak or cracking it was strong, Cam smiled at him and kissed him softly but quickly.

"I won't if you don't." She smiled at him and then he kissed her a lot softer and slower.

Zach pulled away and his forehead was placed against Cammie's and his breath fanned her face. They weren't alone in the diner, a few people turned to stare but no one that knew them. It wasn't the local diner it was one a few miles out of town. Cammie was never usually one for PDA but with Zach she didn't care, as long as she was with him she felt, in a cheesy and cliché way, whole. "I don't want you to leave yet." Zach said softly noticing he was going to have to get her home soon.

Cammie smirked softly, the same smirk she wore in the car the other week, "Who says I have to go home?" Her voice was husky and dare she even think it sexy, something she had never done before and something she never thought she would have the confidence to do. Zach was taken off guard by her comment and the tone of delivery but he wasn't about to complain as he smirked back at her kissing her softly.

Zach paid for the pizza and then they both walked to the car, when they got in Cammie text her mum: _**I am staying at Macey's tonight as we ended up there anyway and it is too late for me to walk back. I'll see you in the morning hope you're ok love you xx**_.

As they drove Cammie felt nervous slightly, she had never been to Zach's before. She didn't really know what it would look like if she was honest. As Zach drove he had his fingers laced with Cammie's as she looked out the window and him, smiling to herself unsure of how this situation had come about.

They pulled up at an apartment block and Zach got out followed closely by Cammie and they soon found one another's hand again as they walked up the steps. Zach pressed the button for the lift and was watching Cammie carefully admiring her beauty and the simplicity of it. Stepping into the lift Zach placed his hands on Cammie's waist as she draped her arms lazily on his broad shoulders.

When they got into the flat Zach walked to the kitchen from the hallway while Cammie stood and looked at it, she placed her bag and coat on the hooks after seeing Zach do it. The walls were all painted white but there was a carpet running through it apart from the kitchen which had floor tiles and a strip of black wall tiles. It looked fairly modern. There was some mess but it was clean and it looked really nice. Cammie walked into the front room where there was a telly and a big sofa.

"Zach where is the bathroom?" Cammie shouted from the living room.

"Two doors to your left." Zach called back and Cammie smiled and walked towards it.

Once inside she looked at herself, she saw a brush on the side that looked barely used and she used it to tame her hair slightly. Then she decided to wash her face so she had no makeup on. Once she looked up she was happy that her teenage skin had finally calmed down and she had no spots. Then she left to see Zach sitting on the sofa with a bottle of beer in his hand, "Hey." Cammie said as she sat next to him, his arm along the back of the sofa.

"You took your makeup off." Zach stated and Cam felt her cheeks go red and she played with the corner of the cushion. "It isn't a problem I was just saying," Zach spilled out quickly seeing how nervous Cammie got. He then placed his hand on her shoulder and since she was bare there her skin erupted in flames. He moved his face closer to it and pressed his lips against her skin and breathed out, "You're so beautiful."

Cammie let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes softly as Zach trailed his lips along her collar bone and up her neck. He had placed the beer next to the bottle that Cammie was guessing was meant for her. Eventually his lips met hers and at first it was soft and slow. Zach placed a hand on her neck as she turned to face him as he softly kissed her lips, she then moved her body to face his and had one hand on his jean clad thigh and the other on his neck. The kiss soon moved into something more passionate as Zach pulled Cammie closer to him so she was now on his lap and his hands were running up and down her sides as she held onto his neck. She dug her finger tips into his thick curls and tugged at them gently as Zach lifted her slightly and moved her so she was lying on the sofa, his lips never moving from hers.

She smiled as he straddled her waist and his hands were firmly placed on her hips as he dug his thumbs into the skin around her bones as if an attempt to push her closer. Cammie tugged at the hem of Zach's shirt and began to pull it up his body revealing the toned muscles she had missed, with one quick motion Zach pulled it over his head and it was on the floor. Cammie's hands ran across his bare chest and back her fingers slowly running over the grooves of the muscles.

Not that he wanted to but Zach pulled his lips from hers and she looked at him confused, wondering if she had done something wrong "We should stop before things get out of hand, you're making it really hard for me to stop." Zach said softly his body still hovering over Cammie's.

She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him softly on the lips and felt him tense up, "Then don't." She kissed him again, "I want this." Cammie said quietly her breath fanning Zach's face and he smiled. He then stood up from her and pulled her up and laced his fingers with hers and pulled her down towards his bedroom.

**This is a lot longer and all of it was Zammie, aren't you all lucky? Let me know if you liked the last bit or if it was too much. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what they are about to get up to ;) Please review and sorry for any mistakes, I have gone through and checked though so hopefully there won't be much. Any constructive criticism you have is welcome, I want to make this as enjoyable for you all as possible. **


	9. Chapter 9

It was the next morning; Cammie had her head resting on Zach's bare chest her eyes closed with her mouth open slightly breathing softly onto Zach's skin. Her hair was covering Zach's arm as it held her close and with his fingers he drew random patterns on her bare back. He was staring up at the ceiling with a smile on his lips as he breathed in the scent of Cammie that was now filling the room and clung to his bed sheets.

He looked down at her and slowly snaked his arm out from under her and held his breath hoping she didn't wake up, she didn't. He then went out of the room closing the door silently behind him and headed to the kitchen. Zach was sat with a mug of black coffee in his hands in his boxers staring in a daze in the distance as he thought about the beauty sleeping in his bed. He knew he was falling for her, he only hoped she was too.

Cammie woke up about ten minutes after Zach had left, she sat up and looked where she was and then a smile met her lips as she remembered last night. She saw Zach's top lying on the floor from last night so she grabbed it and chucked it over her head. As she was just about to leave she heard a knock at the door.

Zach groaned and quickly grabbed some old sweats that were hung over the back of a chair and went to the door. He opened it to be met by the sight of Grant, "Hey can I come in?" Without waiting for an answer he walked in and sat on the arm of the sofa, looking pretty rough. "You should have been there last night, I am so hung-over. Where were you anyway?"

Zack glanced wearily at his bedroom door praying Cammie wouldn't come out, "I had a date with that girl I am seeing." Zach replied clearly not putting all his attention into the conversation.

Noticing the way he was acting, "Is she here now?" Zach nodded slightly still not taking his eye off the door, "I see the Goode charm is still there, was she good?"

Obviously Zach couldn't answer this, it was Grant's little sister, "Yeah I guess, look can you get lost and I will talk to you later." Zach said with a smile to seem like he was joking when in reality he wanted to drag him out.

Grant smirked and held his hands up in mock defeat, "I can take a hint, I will see you later then."

After Grant left Zach released a breath he didn't even know he was holding, as he ran his fingers through his hair he felt Cammie wrap her arms around his waist from behind, instantly loosening the tension in his muscles. He then turned around and smiled down at Cammie as she looked up at him, "Morning beautiful." Zach then kissed her lightly on the lips.

"That was Grant wasn't it?" Cammie asked as Zach played with the ends of her hair by twirling them around his fingers and she held onto his waist.

"Yeah," They both fell into a silence just listening to their breaths until eventually they were in sync, "This is killing me." Zach then dropped her hair and stepped away as she felt a cold gust of air surround her.

She looked at him carefully, "Do you regret it?" He gave her a confused look, "Last night, do you regret it?" Her voice was quiet as she seemed scared to ask it, as she was scared of the answer. Sure she hated herself for what she was doing to Grant but she was falling for Zach and if he didn't feel remotely the same way she wasn't going to stick around.

"Of course I don't," Zach then cupped Cammie's nervous face in his hands the warmth feeling her with security, "I wouldn't change it for the world. You're the best thing that has happened to me in a long time." Then he pressed his lips against her forehead the smile on her lips becoming stronger as she breathed in his intoxicating scent.

/

Zach was now at work, Cammie had left his and was now back home, he was taking in a delivery and stacking up the crates of alcohol when a familiar voice floated through from the bar. He walked in to see Nick standing there leaning against the bar, "Hey man, bit early isn't it?" Zach joked as he sorted out some of the glasses under the bar.

"I need to talk to you." His voice wasn't as light hearted as Zach's and the usual grin he had on was long gone. Zach stopped what he was doing and turned to look at him, "I saw you."

Zach raised his eye brows at him, "Come on you're going to have to give me more than that Nick." He then smirked at him to try and lighten the rising tension.

"I saw you and Cammie the other night when I was driving to work," Zach said nothing, he just stared at him as if he was stupid to try and throw him off their scent, "You were kissing her Zach. I am not blind, are you on a death wish? Grant is going to kill you when he finds out you're fucking Cammie!" Nick shouted at him.

Zach ran his fingers through her hair in frustration, "It isn't like that, and I am not just 'fucking' her. I genuinely care about her. We are going to tell Grant but not yet."

Zach was trying to persuade Nick but Nick was doing what he thought was best, and to anyone else it did seem like the right thing to do. "End it. I know what you're like Goode you say you care about them but you always break their hearts in the end. Do you know what will happen between you and Grant if you hurt her? He will kill you. For Christ sake he would kill you for just looking at her."

"No it is different with her, I mean it!" However Zach knew Nick thought he was doing what was best, and a tiny part of him thought he was too.

"End it Goode, or I will." Then with that Nick left.

After Nick left Zach poured himself a large glass of vodka and drank it, without a second thought, and then he got his phone out and found Cammie's contact. However before he could bring himself to call her he had to have another drink, so he did. He wasn't drunk but the first hit of the burning alcohol gave him a temporary numbness that would eventually go by the time work came along.

He hit call and she answered after the second ring, "I need to talk to you." Zach spat out before Cammie had a chance to even say any.

"Well hello to you to." She joked the smile evident in her voice, "What's wrong missing me too much?" He could hear the smirk through the phone as she spoke. It literally pained him, after he didn't response for a while Cammie spoke again, "Babe what's wrong? You're scaring me now."

"I am ending it. This. We were fools to think we could make it work, you're Grant's little sister and I stepped a line. I don't know what I was thinking; you're not even out of high school yet. I am sorry but I just can't do this anymore." Then he ended the call not being able to bring himself to hear the one thing that would make him tell her everything. What he was saying was all plausible reasons to finish whatever was going on between them and after their scare from Grant this morning he had every reason to be freaking out.

Cammie would have believed him to, she would have accepted it. Not been happy with it but she would have understood- sort of. If it wasn't for the small cracks in his voice or the way his voice changed pitch, and the nervousness of it things he did when he lied. Cammie knew he was feeding her bull shit; she just wanted to know why.

/

It was night now and Cammie had been freaking out all day, she had told Macey everything right from the kiss in the kitchen to the phone call. She was currently standing in her room looking like the perfect image of a heartbroken girl, she wasn't going to lie. She was hurt. Her hair was tied into a messy pony tail and her makeup was slightly smudged, her oversized jumper hung off her shoulder and her slouchy shorts were short on one leg that the other.

"Cammie I know you don't want to hear this but what if this is for the better? Isn't it better you end it so it doesn't get out of hand? I can't even begin to imagine what would of happened if you two became official." Macey asked as she sat on Cammie's bed taking another spoonful of the ice cream that was meant for Cammie.

"I know you're right but I thought I meant more to him for him to end it like that. We only had sex last night, if that's all he wanted he could have made it less obvious." Cammie sighed and fell back onto her bed as Macey eyed her sympathetically. She then sat up with a sudden wave of urgency, "I need a smoke." Then she grabbed her pack and lighter and went down stairs to the back door, since her mum was out and at the moment she couldn't care less what Grant thought. He wouldn't care that much just give her a hypocritical lecture.

As she walked down the stairs, Macey behind her, she head Nick's voice floating from the kitchen and she was praying Zach wouldn't be with him. However as she stepped in she saw him sitting there looking as shit as she felt. "Hey Camster, what are you and Mace doing tonight?" Macey was sitting hesitantly at the table eyeing Cammie carefully.

Cammie stayed silent and walked to the back door holding the cigarette in her teeth as she used her hand as a wind shield as she light it, "Smoking."

Grant looked at her carefully and then turned to carry on talking to Nick who kept glancing at Zach and Cammie. Cammie was staring out at the dark sky a cloud of smoke surrounding her, Zach was watching her intently. He was watching her every move, the heavy rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in and out the smoke. "Zach what the hell is wrong with you?" Grant snapped. "Did you get dumped or something?"

Cammie snapped her head to look at him and Macey watched all the boys carefully, Nick eyed Zach slowly, "Could say that." Grant gave him a look to continue, "You know girl that I have been seeing, and that was at mine this morning?" The two boys nodded, "Well I finished it with her today."

"If you finished her why are you so down about it?" Grant asked.

"Because I didn't want to, I really cared about her but I did what I thought was best." His voice sounded defeated and broken. Cammie chucked the end of her cigarette onto the path and stomped on it then went back to her room as her heart hammered against her chest and up towards her throat as her eyes brimmed with tears.

Eventually Macey came in and pulled her into a hug, "Do not cry over him Cammie, he isn't worth it."

**I am so sorry for such a rubbish chapter and a late update. I changed my mind of what I wanted to happen so it is probably really choppy and makes no sense, I know it isn't the best so I might go back over it tomorrow in the morning and change a few bits. I just really wanted to get an update up for you all tonight because I know a lot of you like this story. Please review what you want to see happen or what you think might happen. I will try and update tomorrow but it might be a bit late as I am busy throughout the day, if not tomorrow it will be Friday morning.**


	10. Chapter 10

It was now Thursday, four days after Zach and Cammie broke up, and Cammie was currently at school and sitting half listening to the teacher drone on about the importance of Shakespeare literature. Next to Cammie was a boy with dark hair that had been spiked in loads of different ways, it looked very attractive. His eyes were scanning the board and taking notes however they kept trailing towards Cammie who was just staring blackly at the board. He was attractive, and the way he was looking at Cammie he thought she was too.

When the lesson finished Cammie stood up and began placing her things in her back trying to stop thinking of Zach when she felt someone tap on her shoulder, she turned around to be met by a pair of deep brown eyes that put her plain ones to shame. "Hey, you're Cammie right?" He smiled at her and she looked at him with a soft smirk.

"Yeah, what can I do for you…?" She trailed off wanting him to fill in the blank with his name.

He laughed slightly at her awkward state, "Harry Green. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime."

Her smile flattened slightly as a pair of jade green eyes flashed in her mind, "I'm not sure." Cammie said as she turned to finish off clearing her things away.

"You're not seeing anyone are you?" Harry asked quickly scared he had stepped over a line.

"Not exactly, it is complicated." Cammie sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Why don't I just walk you to your next class, no strings?" He smiled warmly at her and then she laughed and nodded following him out of the now empty classroom.

It was now lunch and Cammie was sitting at a table outside enjoying the surprising sunshine with Macey, and two other girls. Cammie wasn't really paying attention to them as she nibbled on her sandwich, "I heard you and Harry hit it off earlier today." Macey stated looking at Cammie.

"Yeah I guess, he asked me out but I wasn't interested so we just walked to class together." Cammie replied clearly not that bothered with the conversation, her phone began to ring and it was an unknown number. She answered it thinking it might be something important however she was hit by a very familiar voice she had been trying to avoid hearing.

"Cammie please don't hang up on me." It was Zach. He voice was desperate and Cammie sighed putting her sandwich down and standing up to leave the table so she could have some privacy.

"Zach you said all you had to say on that phone call." She wasn't up for any excuses and she was just trying to forget that he and she was ever a thing. This was proving just as difficult as she thought it would.

"Cam please, I am around the corner from your school can you please just come and talk to me?" He was begging so Cammie ended the call without giving an answer and went to go and get her bag from the table.

"I will be about ten minutes, need to sort something out." She said to the girls who nodded and watched her walk towards the main gates.

When she stepped out she saw a few people watching her leave so she hoped he was parked out of sight, which luckily he was. When she turned the corner he was leaning against the front of the car in a pair of black skinny jeans that had seen better days and a white baggy top that had a few holes around the neck and a pair of scuffed boots.

"I didn't think you would come." Zach stated but Cammie didn't respond she just stared blankly at him trying to stop herself begging for him to bring her back, seeing him made her crave his touch even more. Being able to softly smell his familiar scent made her want to hold him and press her face against his chest just to feel high off the intoxicating smell.

"Why are you here?" Cammie's voice was weak and clearly hurt, she met his eyes to see the brightness of the green had faded and it was dark and gloomy. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked, in a polite way, like crap.

"I need to explain it to you. The only reason I ended it was because Nick found out, he saw us the night it all kicked off at yours. He said that I had to end it or he would, he thought it would be for the best for Grant and everyone else involved." Cammie didn't know what to say. Zach just sighed and rubbed the back of his neck waiting for Cammie to answer him.

Since she wasn't saying anything and she was right in front of him. He literally just had to outstretch his arm and he would be able to feel her soft skin again. Therefore as the breeze picked up around her face making the hair that was tucked around her ear fall to cover her face. Zach stood up from the car and brushed it back behind her ear. When she didn't move away, but instead close her eyes and move her cheek against his hand to feel the touch for longer. Zach cupped her face in one of his hands, "What are we going to do then?" Cammie asked eventually meeting Zach's eyes as they watched her angelic face intently.

His hand had moved from the side of her face to her wrist as he pulled her closer then lacing his fingers with hers, "I don't know. We could just go back to how it was but being a lot more careful, or we could just come clean." Cammie sighed both of the options something she didn't want to do, she then leaned against his chest and he quickly relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've missed you." Zach breathed out his lips moving against the top of her head.

"I've missed you too." Zach ran his fingers through her hair, smoothing it against her back. "As much as I hate it I think we should go back to how it was, but we have to agree to tell Grant sooner rather than later." Cammie had looked up to see Zach and he nodded at her then kissed her lightly on the lips.

It caught Cammie off guard but she soon kissed back her hands moving to his neck as she went on her toes and he wrapped his arms around her waist tighter, holding her up. Hearing the bell signalling the end of lunch faintly going off Cammie groaned and pulled away, "I've got to go." Zach still had his arms tight around her so Cammie could feel his heart beat through his chest and against hers.

Zach sighed and lightly kissed her lips, "What are you doing after school today?" Zach asked a smirk on his lips. Cammie shrugged her shoulders showing she didn't know, "You are coming out with me. We could go to the cinema or you could come to mine and we could watch a film and order takeout if you don't fancy going out."

Cammie smiled and kissed him lightly then pulled away and picking up her bag, "I think yours would be best, we wouldn't have to sneak around and I don't think there is anything good on at the cinema tonight anyway. I was going to go with a few girls." Zach smiled and then they said goodbye and Cammie left to go back to school.

/

Macey and Cammie were sitting in the local coffee shop as Cammie sat crossed legged on the old leather sofa sipping at her drink and Macey stirred hers. "Where did you run off to at lunch?" Macey asked after they were both settled.

A sly smirk graced Cammie's lips as she wiped the dark red lipstick stain from the white mug. "Well there person on the phone was Zach." Instantly Macey's icy blue eyes turned wide and a grin spread across her lips, "I went to go and meet him. He told me the reason he ended it was because Nick found out about us and said Zach had to end it or he would tell Grant. Then we decided to go back to the way it was but be a lot more careful and we agreed to tell Grant as soon as possible. Oh and also I am going around his tonight."

Macey raised her eyebrows suggestively, "Is there a round two in the horizon?" Cammie laughed and tried to hide the growing pinkness on her cheeks.

"Depends, it isn't on the cards as far as I am concerned but it all depends on how the evening pans out." Then she took another gulp of her drink. "Do you think I am being horrible to Grant?" Cammie asked clearly concerned.

"No I don't. You clearly like him and he clearly feels the same way, Zach isn't a jerk so I don't see you being dropped anytime soon. You kept Matty from Grant for a couple of weeks; people don't usually introduce their partners to their parent's right after the first date. But I do think you need to tell him, if he sees how serious you are about each other he will understand. Plus this is Grant he can't stay mad at you for that long." Cammie smiled but was praying that what she saying would turn out to be true.

/

It was now time for Cammie to go to Zach's; he was picking her up from the same place as last time. She had changed from her black skinny jeans and plain white top into a pair of light grey shorts and a baggy fitting black top with small lace detail. Noting the temperature had been improving she had on no tights and just put on her Doc Martens with a pair of thick socks to stop her ankles getting blisters.

Her hair was still straight from the morning so nothing had to be done to that, she topped up her dark red lipstick and freshened up her eye liner. Grabbing her bag and phone from the charger she went downstairs, Rachel was away at the moment for a business trip so it was just her and Grant but he was at work all tonight.

Cammie jumped into the car and smiled at Zach who was admiring her gracefully, "I could have just driven to yours you know?" Cammie asked as he started the engine and pulled out of the street.

"Yes you could, but I am trying to be a gentleman." Zach smirked at her and grabbed her hand and held it tight making Cammie smile. "How was your day then?"

"Yeah it was good, got a B in that history essay I thought I was going to fail." Zach laughed softly small crinkles appearing next to his eyes, Cammie looked at him her face not as happy as his. "Can I ask you something?" Hearing the seriousness in her voice Zach lowered the volume of the radio so it was just a faint buzz and nodded, "I know you said you didn't mean the phone call but does it bother you that I am still in high school? I mean I can't even drink legally." She was saying it softly but you could hear the desperation in her voice to tell her she was being stupid, she was playing with his fingers as he drove.

He turned to look at her for a moment as they stopped at some traffic lights, "I couldn't care less if you were in high school or not. It isn't like we are doing anything illegal you're 18, an adult. I care about you; I am not going to be embarrassed to have a girlfriend in high school." As he spoke the smile on Cammie's face grew bigger and bigger.

"So you think of me as your girlfriend?" Cammie asked as they parked in front of Zach's building.

He nodded and turned to face her as she was smirking at him, seeing his slightly nervous for the first time. "Well yeah I guess, if you would rather us do it without a label that is totally cool too." Zach was rambling and he cheeks were turning a darker and darker shade of red as each word fell out of his mouth. Cammie leaned across the gear stick and placed her fingers under his chin and pulled his lips to hers, shutting him up.

She pulled away smiling at him, "Don't worry I am cool with it, _boyfriend._" Then she laughed at him, seeing the effect she had on him and followed him towards the lift to his flat.

They had watched the movie while eating Chinese food, Zach was sitting on the sofa with Cammie resting her head on his lap as he combed his fingers through her hair. "Are you going to go to the party tomorrow?" Zach asked breaking the silence.

Cammie groaned and closed her eyes, "I want to so I can then see you, but I think Macey is coming because I refused to go the one last week at this other house." Zach laughed and leaned down to kiss the top of her head, "Do you think we will be able to spend any time together though, with Grant and Nick there?"

Zach sighed and Cammie looked up at him, watching his closely "Don't worry about it, we will be able to spend some time together. But I think we should tell everyone by this time next week, safe all this sneaking around crap." Cammie nodded and then sat up to press her lips softly against his and then went back to her previous position.

**Please review, kind of a filler but also important. Next chapter is the party where, hopefully, some real shit is going to go down. I am going to start writing it now and there should be another update tomorrow around this time. Thanks for all the support so far it means a lot.**


	11. Chapter 11

It was the night of the party; Cammie had been roped into getting ready at Macey's so she could 'make her irresistible to Zach'. So now Cammie had just finished getting ready and was wearing a black and white check skort, her legs on show, and pairing it with a halter neck cami vest. Of course for her feet she had on her usual black boots. Her makeup was usual for skin but her eyes were a bit more dramatic with slightly darker eye shadow and her lips were stained they're usual red.

Macey was wearing a black body con dress that was cut out on the front and the back, her long tan legs on show and some black pumps. Her makeup was dramatic with smoky eyes and a bright coral lip. Her face had a little extra blush than usual but nothing over the top. "Ready?" Macey asked Cammie as they both chucked a few things into their small bags; Cammie nodded and then followed Macey to the house the party was being held at.

The party was about two blocks away from Macey's so they just walked. When they got there they walked up the already slightly littered lawn and were quickly hit by the smell of smoke and alcohol. This wasn't a high school party, there was about half seniors and a few older people. Like Grant, Zach and Nick for instance. Therefore it was going to be a bit heavier than the usual parties Cammie and Macey attended. "I'm going to go and get a drink, do you want anything?" Macey shouted over the blaring music but Cammie just smiled and shook her head and began trying to search for another friendly face.

As she walked through to the front room where the mass of the party was grinding against one another Cammie heard her name being called and was met by Grant. "Hey Grant, having fun?" Cammie asked then she saw Nick walk up behind him smiling at her.

"Yeah great, I didn't realise you were coming here tonight." Grant stated as he pulled her to the side out of the mass of grinders.

"Yeah I am here with Macey, don't worry I won't be going over the top. I will have to keep an eye on her the whole time anyway, make sure she doesn't get too carried away with the opposite sex. You know what she is like when she gets a few to drink." Cammie and the two boys laughed and then Grant told her to be careful and stay safe then returned in the direction he came.

It had been just over half an hour since Cammie had arrived to the party and she had drank a beer and was now heading to get another one. As she stood at the pathetic excuse for a make shift bar she felt a hand go on her lower back and a familiar voice whisper in her ear, "Hey gorgeous."

Cammie turned and smiled at Zach who smirked back at her, "Hey." She took a sip of her beer.

"I need to go and show my face to Grant for a bit, but I will give you a signal when we can sneak off somewhere." Cammie sighed but nodded all the same and then Zach slyly placed his lips against hers and then he left squeezing her hand tightly. Cammie stood grinning like an idiot and went to go and dance with Macey.

"I saw that." Macey stated when Cammie returned. Knowing full well what she was talking about she just blushed and then threw her arms in the air and began to sway her hips to the music.

Cammie was sitting on the sofa when she felt it someone sit next to her, she turned to see Harry. "Hey." His smile was warm but she didn't want to return it. He seemed a little different than the first time they met. His hand had quickly found her bare thigh and his eyes were a little too far down south for her liking.

"Hi." Cammie stated sharply pushing his hand from her thigh.

"Do you want to dance?" Harry asked clearly not getting the message. Cammie knew he probably didn't mean to act this way, it is just the way alcohol makes some people. They become a bit more confident and outgoing than their usual self.

Not wanting to give him the wrong idea Cammie shook her head, "No I am ok, and I think I've embarrassed myself enough tonight." However as she was talking Harry moved closer and draped his arm along the back of the sofa.

Cammie's face showed her discomfort with the situation and then way her body kept flinching and moving away, showing she wasn't interested. But Harry was oblivious to it all as he watched people dancing. Cammie looked up and was met by a pair of electrifying green eyes from across the room; she could tell he was jealous of Harry which made her chuckle slightly. He nodded his head towards the hall and Cammie quickly made her excuses and left.

She was three steps behind Zach as he walked up the stairs and then entered one of the doors on the landing. Cammie waited a few minutes and spoke to someone from school then went into the room unnoticed. When she got in Zach's arms quickly found her waist and his lips met hers within an instant.

The kiss was heavy and passionate as he forcefully pressed his lips against hers and she ran her fingers through his hair, his grip on her tightening. Zach lifted her from the ground slightly and pressed her back against the closed door as she wrapped her legs around his torso pulling him even closer. Her fingers raking through the thick curls and his hands were firmly on her side keeping her from falling.

Cammie moved her lips to down his neck and heard his sharp breaths turn to soft pants as she nipped at his skin, "Who were you talking to before? You looked pretty close." Zach asked and Cammie pulled her lips from his neck and looked him in the eye a humorous look in her eyes.

"Jealous?" Cammie raised an eye brow at him but Zach didn't look very amused, "He is just someone from school. He meant no harm; he was just a bit tipsy. You have nothing to worry about." Then she placed her lips back on his to prove to him her point.

During the heavy kiss they had moved so Cammie had her back on the bed and Zach was hovering over her. They weren't planning on letting anything get any further than kissing, they were just trying to savour as much of their moment together as possible. However their moment was quickly cut short when the door swung open and shouting filled the room, "Get the fuck off my sister." Grant grabbed Zach by the collar of his top and yanked him from Cammie.

He shoved him to the floor and went to go and punch him but Cammie grabbed hold of his arm, "Grant don't please!" She pleaded with him but he was stronger than her and at the moment he had only one goal. Kill Zach. So he shrugged her off and threw a punch square in Zach's face and instantly blood oozed from his nose.

Cammie screamed in fear but both of them were now ignoring her as they became to wrestle around the carpet throwing punches left and right. People had began to fill the room and they all chanted not caring that it looked like they were going to kill each other. Cammie then shoved her way through the crowd trying to find Nick. She ran down the stairs to see him outside with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Nick come quickly now they're going to kill each other." Cammie screamed at him.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Woah Cam slow down, what's happened?"

"Grant saw me and Zach and they are fighting, they're going at it like mad. I can't get them off each other." Nick had already run off and Cammie was close on his tail as they burst in the room to see both boys still fighting like wild animals.

Nick grabbed hold of Zach and pulled him from Grant kicking and shouting and then someone got hold of Grant. Both of them were panting and had blood on their shirts and faces. "How could you?" Grant screamed at Zach but Nick was already pulling him from the room and down the stairs.

Cammie walked over to Grant and placed her hand on his arm but he shrugged it off and glared at him wiping the blood from his nose. Everyone had now left the room, "Grant please let me explain." Cammie pleaded her eyes clouded from the tears. He didn't look too badly beaten, mainly just his nose than was bleeding. Nothing looked swollen.

"Stay away from me." Grant growled as he left the room and Cammie standing with her cheeks wet from tears.

/

Cammie was now sitting on a bench as the air seemed to grow colder around her and her bare legs shivered. She had a cigarette between her fingers and her mascara was slightly smudged, her lipstick had left a red ring around the end of the cigarette. Taking a long drag she let the sickly smoke cling to the back of her throat until she couldn't hold it anymore. Grant wasn't picking up any of her calls and she hadn't even had the energy to call Zach.

Sighing she leaned back into the bench letting another cloud of smoke surround her, "That's why you didn't want to date me." Cammie jumped and slid right up against the edge of the bench at the sound of the voice.

She turned around and saw Harry sitting looking more sober than before, "You scared the shit out of me." She stated and took another quick drag.

He watched her carefully as she inhaled the smoke and then released it her body relaxing as she did so, "Why do you smoke?" Harry asked.

Cammie stayed silent for a bit as she pondered it, "I don't know really. I am not addicted, it sounds stupid but I'm honestly not. I could go weeks, months even without a smoke but it helps me become numb to what's happening in my life. My ex-boyfriend was a nutter and he smoked a lot so when I was with him I would too, and I wouldn't be as scared of him afterwards. It sort of feels like when I breath out all the smoke I am sort of getting rid of problems, sounds stupid I know." She laughed to herself and Harry still watched her.

"I don't think it sounds stupid." Then he took the cigarette from between Cammie's fingers and took a drag then handed it back to her.

"I didn't know you smoked." She stated.

"I didn't know you did either, until now." Harry replied and she smiled then moved along the bench so she wasn't hanging off the edge and leaned back again. "Want to go and get a coffee or something, it's getting cold out here?"

Cammie shook her head and stomped out the cigarette, "No thanks, I have to go and sort some stuff out. I will see you at school." Then she stood up and left as Harry watched her carefully walking away.

/

When she got home she saw the lights were on, knowing Grant would be in. She opened the door and walked towards the kitchen where he was holding a bag of frozen peas to his face and looked pissed. "Hey." Cammie whispered as she placed her bag on the table, not daring to step any closer to him in case he exploded again. "I am sorry Grant, we never meant for you to find out like that."

Grant turned to look at her, his blue eyes filled with betrayal, "Save it Cammie, you still went behind my back. How long has it been going on?"

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath promising herself she wouldn't kick off, "A few weeks."

Grant sighed and ran his fingers through his hair still holding the peas to his face, "How did it even come about? I mean he is my best friend why would he betray me like that?"

"Believe me Grant I didn't plan this to happen. It just sort of did. You have to believe me when I say I didn't want you to get hurt." Cammie was begging and her eyes were beginning to fill with more tears.

"But you still did Cammie. You were practically fucking him at a party in a bed of someone you barely know, come on I know you like to get around but I thought you might have had a bit more class than that!" He screamed the last part and her mouth fell open slightly. She didn't understand why so many people thought so little of her, especially her brother.

"You know what Grant you know nothing about me! You like to pretend you're the perfect role model of a brother when you're not; you make mistakes, come home drunk and do drugs. Well news flash I am also an adult so I can make my own mind up. I am not you're baby sister and I will do what, _and who_ want. And I am sorry to shatter your obvious idea of me being the local slut and I wasn't fucking your best friend then." Her face was red slightly from screaming and Grant stared at her shocked.

"Cammie you've only just turned 18 and you're going around with grown men. Do you think you've made it now you've done it with an older guy?" Grant shouted at her, he didn't mean what he was saying. He was angry at Zach not her, but Zach wasn't here at the moment so he was just pouring all his rage out onto Cammie.

"It wasn't like that with Zach, I genuinely care about him and he feels the same way for me. We weren't just messing around, thinking we've made it or whatever shit you think we were together because we actually like each other. But if you're to stubborn to accept that, screw you." Cammie then grabbed her bag and oversized denim jacket from the peg and left the house still shaking from the anger boiling through her.

/

Zach was sitting on his sofa with a bottle of beer in his hand as he drank from it angrily; his face was still bleeding from his lip, nose and a cut on his cheek. But he had made no attempt to stop any swelling or the bleeding. There was frantic knocking coming from his door and even though he tried to ignore it, it just got louder. He swung it open to reveal Cammie standing there soaked through from the storm that just happened, cliché right?

"Cammie." Zach stated as she stood her hair sticking to her bare neck and she rubbed her arms in an attempt to get warm.

"Are you going to let me in or just let me drip in the hallway?" She tried to laugh but she couldn't, looking at the blood stain on his shirt and the still bleeding cut he had on his cheek. "Let me clean you up." She said as she walked in and headed towards the bathroom knowing he would follow.

She ran the hot tap to fill the sink with warm water and then grabbed a towel and began wiping the blood from his face as Zach leaned against the sink. He watched her as her eyebrows furrowed together in concentration to avoid the actual damage and hurt him. Both of his hands were on her waist, "Why are you here?" Zach asked as she dripped rain water over him and his bathroom floor.

She carefully wiped the wet blood stained towel around his cut lip, her hand now becoming as red as the towel. "Do you want me to leave?" Cammie asked sarcastically and Zach smirked and shook his head. "I went to go and see Grant. He kicked off and told me he 'knew I got around but thought I had more class'. So apparently you weren't the only one who thought I was a slut. Even my own brother does."

Zach sighed and moved a hand from her waist to her neck leaving a blood hand print on her cheek, "He didn't mean that, he would have just been angry." Cammie nodded showing she understood. She was no longer cleaning him up even though there was still blood and cuts to be checked out, instead she was staring him dead in the eye. "Why did you choose him over me, a guy you have only been with for like a month maybe?" Zach asked.

Cammie looked down and bit her lip, then she placed the towel down and but her hands on his waist as she still leaned against him. "Because for some reason I can't stop thinking about you. I know you will probably hate me for saying this and think I am being immature or whatever but I love you," Zach stared at her wide eyed and she could feel his body tense against hers and his heart hammer against his chest. "Do you mind?"

Not being able to gather together a sentence Zach moved his hand from her blood stained cheek to her chin moving her lips towards his. It was slow but deepened as Cammie gathered his shirt in a ball in her fist. "I don't mind at all."

**Hope you all liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think in a review! I think there will be a few more chapters left of this story and then it will be over. I want to ty and complete it by next Wednesday because I am going on holiday for two weeks on the Thursday morning so I don't want to leave it abandoned for two weeks. Please say what you want to happen because I love your suggestions and ideas, I want to make sure you are all enjoying it! Thank you so much for all the reads, reviews, follows and favourites so far! It means the world.**


	12. Chapter 12

Zach and Cammie were now lying on Zach's bed. Zach's cheek was bruised and his eye was swollen but it would calm down by the morning, his knuckles were cut and his ribs were a light shade of purple where Grant had jabbed him. Zach's arm was lazily thrown over Cammie's waist as she lay with her back to him. It was black outside and the early hours of the next day, Cammie was staring at the white wall her brown eyes pained.

She turned around to face him, he was asleep and his thick lashes caught the moonlight making shadows fall down his face. She smiled softly at him and moved her fingers carefully up to his damaged cheek and slowly graced her fingertip against it. Then moving her fingers up to his hair she raked her fingers through it, Zach opened his eyes and smiled at her. Cammie quickly moved her hand to her chest and looked up at him embarrassed, "Keep doing it, I liked it." He smirked at her and she continued running her hands through his hair as he closed his eyes in enjoyment.

His breath fanned her face as she looked up at him, "I love you." Zach breathed out his eyes still closed and then Cammie stopped moving her hand, but it was still in his hair. He opened his eyes and the jade green shone into Cammie's light hazel, "I know I should have said it when you said it but I just wanted to be sure." Cammie smiled at him and then softly placed her lips on his, Zach's grip tightened on her waist pressing her body firmly against his. His lips curved into a smirk against hers.

Cammie pulled away and rested her forehead against his, "We need to talk to Grant tomorrow, explain everything." Zach nodded and then kissed her lightly on the lips and then Cammie moved her head to his chest and fell asleep.

/

Grant was asleep on the sofa in the living room his phone next to him and still in the clothes from last night. Zach got the worst of the fight as Grant only had a cut on his lips but not a single bruise. There was a knock on the door and he ran to it swinging it open to see Cammie standing there in the same clothes as yesterday, "Oh god thank god you're alright! I was going out of my mind last night I was out of order saying that to you." Grant then stopped when he saw Zach walk up the drive after locking up his car. "Piss off Zach."

Cammie sighed "Please give us a chance to explain ourselves."

Grant just stepped away from the door and walked into the kitchen as Cammie and Zach followed behind closing the door after them. Grant stood against the counter looking tired and Cammie and Zach stood awkwardly in the doorway, "Go on then, explain." Grant stated.

"We didn't mean for it to happen it just sort of did, we kissed and then the whole thing with Matty happened and I broke it off with him. Then nothing major happened we kissed again but that was it. And then the night it kicked off and Zach found me he comforted me and I realised I really liked him and yeah. But we ended it," Cammie decided to leave out that Nick knew to save his neck. "Then last night happened." When Cammie ended she sighed and looked at Grant desperate for some sort of reaction.

"Still you still crossed a line Goode; she is my sister for goodness sake! I never thought I'd have to explain to you not to go anywhere near her." Grant screamed at Zach and Cammie flinched slightly.

"Believe me Grant I didn't plan it, I felt shit for doing it to you but it is different with Cammie I genuinely care about her. I would never hurt her on purpose." Zach explained and Cammie smiled at him softly.

"How many times have you said it is different when you're with a girl? It doesn't mean anything to you Zach, it never does. You do this all the time, why do you have to do it to Cammie too?" His voice cracked at the end, the anger getting stronger within him.

Zach ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, "I mean it, and I _love_ her Grant. She means the world to me." There was so much emotion his Zach's voice, desperation for Grant to believe him. Cammie looked at Zach her chest tightening, she wasn't going to pick between her brother and Zach because she would then have to leave Zach. Grant's her brother; he means the world to her.

"You love her?" Grant asked and Zach just nodded the lump in his throat stopping him from forming coherent words, "Do you love him?" Grant turned to his sister who had a line of tears forming in her eyes; she just nodded and tried to figure out what was going in Grant's head. "Well then there isn't much I can do then. If you're serious about it I am not going to tell you to break up, that doesn't mean I forgive you Goode. I accept it." Then he walked out of the kitchen and they heard the shower turn on.

They both stood there unable to understand what just happened, he didn't kick off for as long as they thought he would, he wasn't stubborn about it like he had the right to be. Cammie turned to face Zach a smile on her lips, Zach laughed slightly and then wrapped his arms around her waist picking her up slightly pressing his lips against hers. Cammie pulled away, still being held in the air, her hands on his shoulder for support. "I love you so much." Cammie breathed out and Zach nodded then pressed his lips back against hers.

/

Zach left shortly after and Cammie went to shower and get changed into a pair of cotton shorts and an oversized white top. She could hear her brother listening to music from his room and he had been ignoring her all morning. They're mum was due back in two days and she wanted to be on at least good terms when that time came. Cammie knocked lightly on Grant's door but he obviously didn't hear her because of his earphones.

Cammie opened it slightly and looked in to see him lying on his back staring at the ceiling with his ear phones in. He looked up at her, "Can I come in?" Cammie asked and he nodded and took out his earphones but still just lay on the bed. It was the first time in her life she didn't know how to act around Grant, he was her best friend and she had known her all her life. Yet here she was standing awkwardly at the doorway not knowing where to sit.

Grant looked at her from the corner of his eyes and she smiled weakly at him then decided to sit on the edge of his bed, "I am so sorry Grant." Her hands were folded on her lap and her back was hunched over. She felt Grant sit up so his back was on the wall behind his bed. "I don't want to lose you over this." Her voice cracked slightly at the end and she furiously wiped away a stray tear as the tension seemed to have a death grip around her throat.

Grant looked at her with sympathy in his blue eyes, he moved from the top of the bed to the bottom where Cammie was. He rubbed her back but she was still stiff, "You are not going to lose me, you will _never_ lose me. The only reason I am mad at _you_ is because you didn't tell me. I thought you trusted me with anything." Cammie was waiting for that, she knew it was coming but still it hit her like a tonne of bricks.

Still unable to look at him, "I know. But I wanted to make sure there was something to tell first. I hate myself for what I did, but I love you too much and I didn't want you to hate me. I thought it would be for the best." Her voice was quiet and Grant was just sitting listening. Not butting in or trying to ignore her, he was just listening.

"Cam look at me," Grant pleaded, Cammie turned to face him and saw he was smiling softly at her. "I would never hate you, I am not mad at you. I guess I do get why you did it, but just because I am not mad at you doesn't mean I am not mad at Zach. I will forgive him eventually I just need time to come to terms with it. As much as you hate it, you are my younger sister and I will do anything to keep you safe. With dad not around I feel like it is my obligation to make sure you're safe when it comes to boys. I am never going to be ok with you seeing anyone because no one, and I mean no one, is worthy of you.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world, you have a heart of gold and try and put everyone before yourself. Granted it sometimes doesn't go as planned," Cammie gave a teary smile at this, "But you're sister and I will love you forever. If you and Zach are serious about it and actually mean it I am not going to stop it or whatever, it isn't my place. I do not own you; sadly you can do what you want now. But if you are can you please keep the lovey dovey shit under wraps while I'm around?" He joked and Cammie nodded her eyes filling with tears and she threw her arms around his neck. Grant wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head smiling.

Cammie was currently cooking some dinner since Grant had gone to work she was on her own. Just as she was about to sit down and eat it the doorbell went off, sighing she trudged through the house towards the door. Opening it she was met by someone she wasn't expecting, "I want to get back together." Matty.

**I don't know what I think of this chapter. I am not sure if I liked how things panned out. I hope you did like this chapter. Please review and sorry for the cliff hanger at the end, just thought I'd spice the chapter up a bit. Have any of you heard 'Happy Little Pill', I have had it on repeat all day? **


	13. Chapter 13

"_I want to get back together." Matty._

Cammie stared at him her mouth open in shock. He looked awful, his hair was a greasy mess and his eyes were all red and bloodshot and there were dark heavy bags under his eyes. Before Cammie could gather her words he pushed his way through the house and walked into the kitchen. She ran after him, "Matty go away, I told you I wanted nothing more to do with you." She was whispering even though she was alone.

He turned to face her and placed both of his hands on her shoulders, "But I love you, I know I was a shit boyfriend but I loved you didn't I? Kept an eye on you, made sure you were safe." His breath reeked of alcohol and as she breathed against Cammie's face she had restrain gagging from the smell.

Shoving him off she glared at him, "You never cared about me. You _were_ a shit boyfriend, you hit me when you got drunk and tried to have sex with me every day even though I had told you time and time again I wasn't interested." Her voice was getting louder and she was getting sick of all the shouting going on in her life right now.

"I heard about you and Zach." Matty said venom lacing his voice as if he had just told her the world's best kept secret. "I knew you were cheating, but I didn't think you'd have the guts to be doing it with your brother's best mate. Cutting it a bit fine then weren't you?" He smirked at her as she stumbled around the kitchen and held onto the table and counters as he did. Matty eventually stopped when Cammie was cornered and both his hands were on his waist. "How about one last time?"

Cammie could hear the smirk on his lips as he spoke, every nerve in her body had tensed up and she up her bottom lip and clamped her eyes shut to try and stop herself from crying. His lips were trailing along her collarbone, his hot breath making her skin crawl. She wanted to be sick as he rubbed his hands up her bare thigh and her sides lifting her top up. "Get off me." Cammie managed to choke out as he traced his lips along her skin.

His grip on her hips tightened and he growled against her neck, "You want me as much as I want you; there is no need to fight it." She didn't know what to do; it was as if someone had put a spell on her. She couldn't move, she tried but her body wasn't allowing her. Matty's lip eventually reached hers and as she curled him in biting on them he still tried to kiss her. Even though she wasn't doing it back.

As he began to lift her shirt up she felt a sudden wave of adrenaline pump through her and she kneed him in the groin and then ran towards the other side of the kitchen as he groaned on the floor. His drunken state meant he was struggling to get up, he was screaming at her, calling her every name under the sun. Fear set in as she watched him stumble to his feet and walk towards her again. Seeing her opportunity she ran to the cupboard beneath the stairs and locked herself in while he hammered against the door.

She didn't know why he didn't just give up and leave, but Matty was never like that. When he wanted something, or someone, he wasn't going to give up until he got it. Cammie fumbled for her phone her fingers trembling as she did. Quickly finding Zach's contact she phoned him and he answered after the third ring, "Where are you?" Cammie asked as Matty still groaned and shouted.

"Just got in from work why, are you ok babe?" Zach asked hearing the fear dripping from her voice.

"Come to mine as fast as you can, Matty is here and is refusing to leave. He tried it on with me and he is drunk and I don't know what to do, I have fucking locked myself in a cupboard or god sake!" She shouted the last part and Zach said he would be there in two minutes.

Sure enough she heard the door swing open and bash against the wall and then Zach's voice coming through the house, "What the hell are you doing here?" Zach growled and then Cammie heard Matty moan through the door. "Stay away from her, don't come anywhere near her or you won't walk again." Cammie must admit hearing Zach like this scared her. She heard the sound of skin to skin contact and then she heard Matty scream in pain and then the door slam shut.

"Babe he has left." Zach said and Cammie unlocked the door and left the cupboard throwing her arms around his neck. He held onto her tightly burying his face in the crook of her neck breathing in her fruity shampoo. "You're ok, I've got you. You're safe." Zach whispered as he held onto her tightly and kissed her neck every now and then and smoothed down her hair. Cammie was still shaking and her eyes were wet from tears that had fallen.

Since Zach didn't want to go anywhere, and Cammie didn't want him to either they were both sat on the sofa watching the television. Zach had his arm around her shoulders and his chin on the top of her head, as she rested her head on his chest. Zach's legs were on the coffee table and Cammie's were thrown on top of Zach's, "Cammie?" Cammie looked up at Zach as his voice broke the silence. "Do you have any feelings for Matty, I know you didn't love him but you only recently broke up with him?"

Cammie smiled softly at his paranoia, "I stopped having feelings for that dick long before we broke up he was horrible. You have nothing to worry about." She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed his lips softly and smiling against his lips.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Zach quickly pulled his lips from hers his green eyes dark and his face cold as stone.

Cammie shook her head, "No he didn't. He was a pain in the arse and sometimes got a bit excited when he had too much to drink but he never hit me, well apart from the time you know about." She added on the end and then she ran her fingers along the cut on Zach's cheek and down to his lip. "Sorry you had got those." Cammie whispered softly.

"You don't have to apologise, I just wish I could have given Matty more than just a bust nose." Cammie laughed and so did Zach then their lips soon one another's again. Zach flipped Cammie over so she was no longer against him, but the sofa instead, and he was facing her. She ran her fingers along his chest and he gripped onto her waist. Their tongues fought for dominance and Cammie giggled softly as she tugged on Zach's bottom lip with her teeth making a soft moan fall from his mouth.

Just as she was about to flip him over and straddle his waist a voice shot through the room, "What the hell is going on here?" Zach jumped from Cammie and her cheeks flushed a dark shade of red. Cammie's hair was a slightly mess and her shirt had risen; Zach smirked when he saw Cammie panic. "Well is anyone going to explain to me what the hell I have just walked in on, you should be lucky it wasn't Grant?" It was Rachel. Her face was slightly red from embarrassment but it soon faded as the anger set it. She turned to face Zach whose smirk quickly dropped to the floor when her cold hard glare met him.

Cammie stood up her cheeks not as red as before, "You weren't supposed to be home today."

Rachel turned to her daughter a frown still on her lips, "I thought I would come home earlier and see you so we could go for dinner or something tonight."

"I am sorry mum. Grant already knows. He found out last night, he is cool with it." Cammie explained, however Rachel still looked confused so Cammie stepped closer to Zach who wrapped his arm around her small waist. "Zach and I are in a relationship." Cammie stated her body shaking slightly. Zach tightened his grip on her for comfort.

"Cammie is some sort of joke; I thought you had got over all this crap. Why do you constantly like to do this? Make me go to breaking point!" Rachel screamed the last part and Cammie flinched slightly and moved closer to Zach.

Cammie breathed softly, "This isn't about you mum, this is about me and Zach and that we are in a relationship and we love each other ok? This isn't me trying to get one over on you; we have been seeing each other for a while but kept it a secret, until now." She explained, but Rachel still looked in disbelief.

"He is four years older than you! You're still in high school Cam, this is ridiculous." Rachel argued her arms flying around for dramatic effect.

Zach spoke up now, shocking both Rachel and Cammie, "I know your daughter is in high school and I am older but I genuinely care about her. I am not going to get in the way of her studying; I want her to do well. I know she can. And I know I am a bit older than her but I promise you I am not going to take advantage of that, I love her." Zach wasn't taking like he had known Rachel for the majority of his life or that he spent most of his teenage years under her roof. He was talking like a boyfriend of someone's daughter asking for permission, trying to prove he was a worth contender.

Rachel looked at them both sceptically, her blue eyes burning deep into Zach's. "I believe you; I give you my blessing to date one another. I have known you for a long time Zach and I trust you and care for you like a son, please don't make me regret it." Then Zach nodded and Rachel left the room and went upstairs with her case.

"You're mum never seizes to scare the shit out of me." Zach released a breath he didn't even know he was holding and turned to face Cammie who was smiling like a mad woman, "What you so smiley about?" He asked with a smirk as he placed his hands on her hips.

"I don't know you just make me feel so happy all of the time." Cammie still smiled and then Zach placed his lips against her smiling mouth and she flung her arms around his neck as he dipped her jokingly. Cammie leaned her head back and laughed, "You're going to drop me you idiot." Cammie laughed and swatted at his chest to make him stand back up and bring him with her.

Zach sighed, "I should probably go now your mum is hone, I think Grant is clocking off early so I'll go and hang out with him." Cammie nodded and then pecked Zach's lips and he left towards his car. Cammie had a fuzzy feeling in her chest, because for the first time in over a year she was genuinely content with how her life was.

**I think there might just be one more chapter left; sorry I really don't want it to end! If I can think of a good enough idea for sequel I might do one however I also have some other ideas for other stories I might do. Hope you're all ok and I will try and update tomorrow. **

**On a side note if you have Tumblr and you want to follow my blog it is pretyyykindofdirtyyyface thanks if you do and if you do have it leave you think in a review and I will follow some. See you soon x**


End file.
